What was and What is
by Tai-Bear
Summary: DoylexOC Doyle and company run into one of his former lovers, but how former is there love and what happens when an old foe arises to cause trouble. Now Doyle must connect who he is and who he was to save his family. CHAPTER 6 IS UP YALL!
1. Chapter 1 actually ch 1 through 3

**Ch.1 Dream lover**

* * *

_He loved moments like this. In the privacy of his mind he'd say' I live for this; for her'. He love her softness her smell even the way she smiled as she slept. She moved a little closer wrapping her arms a little more tightly around his chest. The heat and pressure that they're bodies created was an insatiable addiction for him. He loved devouring every second of it with his mind making sure he'd remember every detail. Moving the covers a little higher to warm they're now still bodies. Before he finally rests his head on the pillow he takes a moment to examine every inch of her face till his eyes begin to trail down to a point between her caller bones where a moon shaped necklace rests. Its onyx shines even in the darkness. He plays with it; gently rubbing his fingers across it being very careful not to wake her. _

He wakes up and realizes it was just a dream. The disappointment of reality begins to set in fallowed by the weight of consciousness. At least it was the dream with the girl and not one of his monstrous nightmares for a change. He knows that even if he could go back to sleep he'd never be able to see her again. He'd tried that many times only to feel the disappointment of his lost dream lover. It was silly really he thought to himself as he rolled out of bed. Whenever he had the dream he could see her face clear as day but the minute he'd wake the image would retreat to his subconscious and remain completely out of reach. Aside from the necklace he couldn't remember a thing about her. She had no name no face and no race. She was an unsolvable mystery in his mind. Like a ghost come to haunt him every so often. Whether she was a figment of his imagination or a ghost his past he'd never know all he knew was that aside from waking with a major boner he'd also feel and endless loneliness.

Doyle Pushed the thoughts of his dreams to the far from his mind and focused on his morning routine. As he made the coffee and some eggs his eyes scanned the obscenely messy apartment he'd come to live in since his recent eviction from the Saturday house. He'd managed to get a room in his friends' apartment. The guy was one of the few good friends Doyle had and he didn't want to sound ungrateful but something had to be done about there sty. Joel wasn't ever around there often, either his modeling schedule or his girlfriends constant parties just meant he had time to eat, change and occasionally catch a nap.

"Morning Doyle" Joel said waving a hand nonchalantly. "Hey man" Doyle replied. He snickered as he took a sip of coffee. It was clear Joel had been out all night and was now reaching for the spoons he left in the fridge to help alleviate some of the puffiness before he went to the studio. "So... What's on the agenda to day Fruit of loom or Levi?" Doyle baited. "Neither" Joel said passing a hand through his messy golden hair. He knew what Doyle was doing but he was too tired to even play right now. "Today I'm just taking a mental health day; at least that's what my manager called it" he chuckled a little before beginning to pour his own cup of coffee. "Great; than you can help me clean this place up!" Doyle said with false enthusiasm. Joel rolled his head in Doyle's direction. His pretty green eyes looked directly at him. Doyle noticed that his pale skin seemed a little paler than before. "I promised Kayla I'd go with her to look at a place for us" He let _us _dipper out so that if anyone wasn't listening they'd have missed it. Doyle couldn't contain his laughter. After all her hard work Kayla finally convinced him into living with her. He couldn't resist blatantly mocking him for the next few hours. Then he realized if Joel were to move out so would he. The apartment wasn't under his name he'd have to find a new residence! He tried to think of a place he could safely acquire with very little effort. He couldn't move back in with his ex-girlfriend she'd moved in with a new boyfriend. He couldn't get out of the country because very few lacked a bounty on him. Most of all he was still scorning the Saturday family and refused to even call them. Doyle realized he'd have to do this the old fashioned way. He was going to have to go and look through news paper ads and talk to various apartment complexes. Money wasn't an issue for him because despite his leaving Van Rook and the Saturdays he still had a good name for procuring secret or privately owned valuables.

That's all he'd been up to lately; small time gigs that required very little effort. '_I guess when you do something long enough or hard enough everything seems easier_' he mused to himself. He'd been doing this since he was thirteen and he's always had a special talent for it. He liked feeling unstoppable and powerful in the night. He was also technically a genius so he liked a job that was always a little tricky. The only other person he could think of who enjoyed it as much as he was Zak but currently the mini man wasn't allowed to come and play.

Later that Doyle was getting ready for a night out after a job well done. He heard a knock at the door. Quickly he checked himself to make sure there wouldn't be anything suspicious about him that may make his neighbors asks too many questions. He had taken off his safety vest and gun guarder so he looked normal enough to get the door. He swung the door back quickly, "listen, whatever you're selling we don't want any" he was just about to go back in after his rude remark when he realized it was Drew. The sister he wouldn't deny no matter what. He figured if she'd come to him something was wrong. He hung on the door with a grave look on his face which quickly recited as he saw her smile. "Hey Doyle I just came to talk to you for a minute" Drew said every word like a prayer, hoping he'd let her inside. He didn't say anything but he leaned out of the doorway, allowing her passage. Followed her in and shutting the door tightly behind them he refocused his attention on getting ready for the evening. Drew wondered over to the sofa and positioned her self comfortably before she began to speak "Doyle I've been thinking about what happened back then and Doc and I decided we'd appreciate you moving back in with us." Doyle lifted his head to scoff at her "please…_Doc _and I; you mean you beat him down till he said yes." Drew hung her head "Doyle please consider it I really miss you and I'm really sorry we made such a rush decision!"

"You're _sorry_…sorry doesn't cover it Drew!" He shouted turning to face her. "I can't believe you kicked me out after I risked my life _three_ times to help you. More importantly how could you leave _me_ again! After all that time and you didn't even bother to defend me!" Doyle hid his anguish with a more intense furry. After a moment of silence Drew began to cry a little and Doyle's furry dissipated. He went to sit down next to her on the sofa and tried his best to give her a comforting huge. "Listen I'm a little hurt and pretty pissed but I _will_ consider it" Drew perked up and gave a nice smile." Here's my number and my E-Mail if you feel like taking us up on the offer" she said handing him a business like card. Doyle took the card a walked Drew to the door. " Hey can you tell Zak hi for me" She nodded with a smile and left him to collect his thoughts about her offer.

Aside from the fact that he's roommate was moving out and his sister dropping by to extend a very convenient offer. This part of the evening was actually going well he'd finished his mission and was about to deliver the goods to the man who'd given him the task. He said he was to meet him inside of a nightclub he owned on the upper west side of town. The club was called the Trance and it was pretty well known for illegal activity but also for a good time.

He went to the door and flashed the bodyguard his V.I.P. pass "Your boss is expecting me." The bodyguard gave him a knowing look before allowing him beyond the rope. Inside the club Doyle could barely hear himself think which was nice in his case. He liked feeling the music surge through him and the way the lights vision. It meant not having to worry about anything in his life; no connections of any kind. Once he got up to the bosses office he immediately snapped into business mode. "Money first then you can have the item" the boss put on a face of displeasure. "You know, there are 10,000 copies of this statue around the world, how do I know you're not going to hand me a replica?" This is always how it goes the boss tries to make you feel uncomfortable so you give him what he wants then he gives you half the cash. That wasn't happening to Doyle he'd had plenty of practice a schmoozing people into believing what ever he said. "Last chance, hand me the money and I'll hand you the hand of katain* besides when have I ever cheated you out of anything" he said nonchalantly. "Here" the boss said laying a brief case of money on the table and opening it. It had the required sum in it so Doyle closed it and took it up in his had while laying the artifact on his desk." Thank you for your services, if you'd like you can also stay and enjoy yourself downstairs in the club" They exchanged smirks of delight at the offer. However badly he wanted to stay though, he knew he couldn't leave the brief case where the boss or one of his goons could steal it back. "It's only ten o'clock if you wanted to go and then come back you probably could" said the boss knowingly.

An hour twenty minutes later he returned to the club the guards still allowed him to use his pass. The scene was even more fantastic than it had been an hour ago. There were more people and the songs became a little more exciting. Surprisingly enough he enjoyed dancing to the music even more surprising was how good he was at it. He stepped out of the crowed and headed towards the bar and that's where he saw her, the girl with an onyx moon shaped necklace. She was just sitting relaxing at the bar with a friend on her left side and an open seat to her right. He walked over to take the seat and with every step he calculated a plane to get her home with him. Aside from the obvious he wanted an explanation how could he dream about her necklace and not remember her. He paused for a moment to consider that perhaps it was just a coincidence, there were probably a dozen girls with onyx moon shaped necklaces. It didn't matter really it had been a while since Doyle had seen any action and he was ready to get some!

"Hey can I get a blue dragon* and a something for this lady here" he gave crooked smile and at first she seemed surprised then gave a little mischievous smile back. "I'll have a clockwork orange*" she nodded to the bar tender before turning to Doyle " so...thanks for the drink, I'm Sami by the way" she extended a had for a shake. "Doyle Stone*, it's a pleasure" he placed a hand firmly in hers. Sami was lovely she had soft grayish blue eyes which made her seem more intriguing. Like most Japanese ladies she was fair and had dark hair which she pined up in a half up half down kind of way. Her softness and grace made him feel as if he were somewhere else. Even time seemed to halt, Doyle's heart lurched as he stared at her until the sound of their drinks hitting the table reminded him of where he was.

"Thanks man" he tipped the bar tender before returning his attention to the Japanese beauty before him. "Not to be to cliché but what would someone like you be doing in a club like this". She giggled a little "I'm just on my way to visit some friends in California but I figured I stop and visit another friend during my lay over." she smiled at him sweetly and it let him know he could move in a bit closer. "That's cool; where are you from anyway". She didn't have an accent so he supposed she must live in the states.

"Kawasaki"

"Like Kawasaki, Japan! That's a long way to come just to visit a friend!"

"Yeah well there practically family and it's kind of an emergency" she said smoothly so as not to make him worry too much. He was kind enough to move on even though he wondered what she meant. He really liked this one not just for her stellar body or her mysterious soul but because he felt connected to her like he used to know her. That's why he felt so certain about moving things a little faster. "So do you want to go hang out before you have to board your plane" the girl behind Sami said something in Japanese that he couldn't understand. He assumed that must've been the friend she stopped to visit before heading to California. She looked back at him delighted but said "sorry I can't but how 'bout a dance". Slightly disappointed he took the compromise and lead her out on to the floor.

The two spent the night out on the floor enjoying the delight of each others company. When they finally stopped to go back to their drinks Sami caught a glimpse at the clock. "Oh jeez I gotta go" She said a little franticly. She sprung up on to the floor to go find her friend but Doyle caught her wrist before she got far. He pulled her in and kissed her. After the surprise faded from her face she kissed him back. All of time just seemed to stop until

she raised a hand to his chest and gave a gentle push. "Sorry but I really can't do this" She wriggled out of his arms awkwardly. And she was off again she grabbed her friend and they were gone. Despite his disappointment, he was feeling a kind of elation he hadn't felt in awhile. That night he was certain he'd sleep peacefully.

**Ch.2**

**One Month Later…**

_His body was aching all over but the threat that was nearing gave him enough incentive to continue running. He wanted to look down at his bleeding leg but knew that it would only slow him down so he pushed on through the violent pain. Finally he'd found an escape from his agony! An open door that would lead him out in to the sanctuary of night. It was so close he could feel the cold night air on his skin. Panting heavily but not slowing down till finally he passes through the door on to the streets to freedom. He takes a moment to nurse he's leg when someone shoots out from around a corner. He's not afraid though, this someone is a familiar this someone he's a close friend. He extends a hand to the familiar but instead of receiving security he receives a new more vicious blow. The agony in his shoulder from the fresh gun wound is too much for him to bare. He slides down the wall till he hits the grimy ground beneath him. He takes what may be his last look at his attacker examining the vehement spit that's strewn across their face. He can't return any anger right now all that he can show is hurt. Not just physical but emotionally. He loved this person; he'd known them since they were children. How could they do this? He blinks once; the world gets fuzzy. He blinks twice everything starts going dark he blinks a third and finale time…_

"Ugh!" Doyle's body jerked of its own accord. The adrenalin he'd had in his dream was still resonating through his body. He tried to steady his breath and sat up slowly in bed. He traces the spot where he'd been shot in the dream but found no mark. As usual the face from the dream disappeared but the sensations linger. Like the smell of vinegar spilled on a carpet. At first its pungent stench offends you with its unrelenting persistence to be noticed. Then over time the smell recedes to become an unpleasant shadow; bearable but still there. That's what bothered Doyle, no matter how many times he'd have one of his dreams the sensations were always fresh.

He checked his clock; it was only five o' clock. The sun wasn't up yet and he had no where to be. Still, he rolled him self out of bed unable to calm himself back to sleep. He rubbed his temples as he did what he always did after his nightmares. He thought of a better time. He though of himself alone and safe on some warm sunny beach, sometimes he tried just to clear his mind completely. Emptying all of the bad thoughts out and willing nothingness in.

More settled than before he tried to concoct something for breakfast from what few supplies they had. Neither of them had bothered to go to the store. Joel usually ate at Kayla's and Doyle hated grocery shopping too much to deal with it. Today though looking at the barren cabinets and fridge shelves it would be clearly unavoidable.

After he'd chocked down his concoction he searched around for a piece of paper and a pen. As he rummaged through various piles of rubbish he stumbled across Drew's card. It occurred to him that he honestly hadn't given any though to what his sister had said. But the time was running out. He was reminded of this whenever he looked around and saw a new box or a bare shelf. He hadn't really considered where to go yet he had thought there was more time. That Joel would reconsider or try to slow the process of the move, but he hadn't. Doyle had till the end of the week to find a place and that was it!

He picked up the house phone-one of the few things not in a box- and pounded out Drew's number. The phone only managed to ring once then an ecstatic "hello" came through. "Hey Drew it's me…"

"Doyle?!"

"Yup"

"I'd almost given up on you! You've had my number for a month now, why didn't you call sooner"

"I just needed some time to deliberate. Anyway is the offer still open or what"

"Of course! I'm so glade you changed your mind I-"

With that he shut the phone unwilling to carry on any further conversation. Doyle never considered that his actions and frankness would cause too much trouble. This time however he's lack of impulse control would come back to haunt him. He had hung up before Drew could explain the conditions that would apply to his living there.

He was packed and ready to go in less than a week. He left his bed behind but took the rest of his belongings. Because he had so few worldly belonging they all fit conveniently in two luggage bags. He boarded his plane for California after saying a short but sweet goodbye to Joel.

For as often as he used his jet pack to fly around he'd thought he'd be unafraid of planes.

He was wrong! The whole experience had been an unending hell. There were no lay over so it resulted in being the longest five hours of his life!

When the plane touched down he hurried off ahead of the other passengers. As he stumbled through the terminal he heard Zac his nephew calling out.

"Doyle!"

"Hey mini man…"

"Ewe you look pretty bad awful right now."

"Aw…shut up. Hey where's you're…Ugh!"

He was cut off by the intensity of Drew's hug she was delighted.

"Hey little brother" She gave him one of her most radiant smiles.

"Hi sis, I hate to ruin your moment but can we go now?"

She stepped back and noticed how green his face was. She was amused at the idea of him having air sickness but stifled the laugh to help escort him to her car. The minute that he was in the car he fell asleep. Shortly after noticing this Zac and Drew began to whisper amongst themselves.

"So how mad do you think he'll be once he finds out about the conditions especially Dad's new one!'

"I'm a little nervous about that but we'll find out soon enough how he'll react." Drew squeezed the string wheel a little more tightly. She knew that he'd be livid once he understood the fullness of the conditions she and Doc had worked out. Doyle wasn't fond of being held back or letting others take control but most of all he hated it when someone called him out on being a know-it-all. It was going to be a sticky situation; there was no way of avoiding that.

**Ch. 3 **

**Moving Into Hell**

"OW"!! Doyle sat up.

"What happened" Drew asked using motherly sympathy.

"Nothing I bit my tongue that's all…" He mumbled.

"Hey are we close"

"Yeah almost there so stay awake."

The car bumped along the roads that lead to the Saturday home. When they pulled up Doyle made a mental note of how things hadn't changed too much. Its not like he actually called it home but it was still surprisingly comforting. When the car parked Doc was waiting outside faithfully with his arms crossed and his chest puffed out. He looked vaguely like a guard dog protecting its domain. When the jeep parked the house/research facility came to life. The first to bound through the door was Fiskertaine the creature they regarded as a second child. Then the ever faithful Komodo the komodo dragon they regarded more like a dog than a giant lizard. Finally the giant tyranidon, Zone making elegant circles in the sky.

After thy all had jumped out of the vehicle Doc bound forward to greet them. He kissed Drew, patted Zaks head and then just stood in front of Doyle and they exchanged death glairs but still proceeded with the customary niceties.

"so…Doyle its been awhile how've been"

"Fine. My business was doing fine" He knew talking about his "Business" would wined Doc up.

"Really than why are you bothering to move in with use" Now it was Docs turn to start winding him up.

"Cuz I'm to cheep to actually live on my own" He walked away toward the house. He'd won; or so he thought till Doc started to laugh.

"So you don't know about the conditions yet" He continued to laugh.

Doyle spun around "conditions!"

"Yup, and her comes condition number one to greet you" Doc continued to laugh but Drew and Zak grew increasingly tense.

Out of the door way came the beautiful girl he'd met at the bar. "Sami…" Doyle said in a hush surprise. She smiled at him the same mischievous smile she'd given him at the bar but this was not the same girl he'd met that night. Sami's hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands of hair that escaped to fall around her face. Her eyes seemed fixed on a goal that was beyond any of them and her stride was firmer like she was on a mission.

"Hello nice to see you again Doyle" He voice was still as soft as he'd remembered though which helped to relax a the sudden tension that had built up within him.

"Hey, so this is the family you'd come to help which means…"

"you're the emergency" She finished for him.

"Yes" Doc interjected

"we had Sami come out to assist us with you. The truth is that you need a LOT of work on your team ethics and so we decided you needed a tutored in this subject ."

Doyle looked back and forth between Sami and Doc.

"Why do I need ethics training if I'm not working with you guys" Doyle said as though he'd found a way to avoid it.

"Wrong" Drew chimed.

"We decided that if you were going to live here you WILL work with us"

"or" He said defiantly

"Or, you can find another place to stay. That's condition number two"

" Anything _else_ I should know about" Doyle said while grinding his teeth.

"Hmm…nope that's about it" said Zak brightly.

Doyle looked around at all the _happy faces and in that moment he'd just moved into hell._

_Then he looked at Sami 'well living hell with a fallen angel might be nice'. Defeated and exhausted he made his way into the house to find his room with Sami as an escort _

* * *

okay so I hoped you liked it I've got some notes to give that might help you understand some things.

1) The hand of Katain was an artifact I made up just cuz I needed to be there

2) Doyles last name: I wrote him as Doyle Stone because its brought up in the show that at some point Doyle's name was changed probably by his adoptive family though his real last name is Blackwell

3) Sami: Her name is pronounced Sammy the name that is used is acctualy a nick name. Her real name will be revealed later(muwahaha)

4) a clockwork orange and a blue dragon are actual alcholic beverages that i thought fit the characters personalities.


	2. Chapter 2 Actually ch4 through 6

**Ch.4**

**Long Time; Bad Dream **

"so this is it. I guess I'll leave you alone to get settled in" Sami turned to leave.

Doyle was still dizzy with frustration and surprise from seeing Sami again. None the less he threw his things down and ran after her. " Hey where is the fire don't you wanna catch up a little" she turned around to see his eyebrow lifted and tried not to laugh.

"Sorry Doyle but you're one of my _students_ now and that means anything between us is off limits."

" Alright then can you at least answer a few questions for me?"

"Sure last time I checked that's what teachers do"

"So you've been here for the past _month, _why?"

"You already know the answer to that one; it was a family emergency and you were the emergency"

"Yeah I got that but why hang out for a month did you know it was me?!"

"Don't flatter yourself, I love the Saturdays and it really wasn't a very large request but I was surprised that you didn't respond sooner. Drew really thought you'd take the bait sooner though." She huffed as if his part in this was inconsequential.

He was immediately perturbed by this and stomped off.

"By the way we start training tomorrow at eight in the gym don't be late"

At that he just waved a hand and let her saunter off .

The next day Sami came into his room at eight and plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey sunshine, wake up." Doyle grumbled something that sounded like a plea for five more minutes. "Nope come on it's eight now we should be in the gym already" She rubbed his back try to stimulate some conscious flow. She was surprisingly gentle in her approach to waking him. She bent over a little and her necklace fell out of her shirt. She kept talking but when he opened his eyes a little he saw the necklace dangling in front of his eyes and started to reach for it. He sudden reaction to keep her necklace untouched was what stimulated his brain enough. He sat up and watched her tuck the necklace back into her shirt. When she looked up he made sure their eyes locked and for a brief second her guard was down and she was as open as she was the night they met.

He took this small window of opportunity to ask her about her necklace.

"so what's the story behind that"

"what do you mean it's just a necklace" she said defensively

"Well if it's just a necklace than why are you so quick to protect it"

Her mouth opened to say something but then shut it again. She jumped off the bed and headed toward the door. "I'll wait for you outside" as she looked back he could see her checks were on fire. He smiled behind her back at the new found satisfaction he'd get for teasing her about the necklace every time they'd talk. His new goal, to discover the reason why that simple piece of jewelry meant so much to either one of them.

The time spent in the gym was like a short visit to hell. She spouted various words that meant nothing to him and the physical retaining(that's what she called it) was a nightmare. He was forced to relearn everything he already knew again. She said his style looked sloppy like who ever taught it to him put a "rush job" on it. He was grateful to be dismissed. "you did really good for your first day!" he simply grunted in response.

"oh come on I wasn't that hard on you" her chipper smile masked her inner demon.

"You're right; having to be plowed face first into the floor and being forced to sit through an exasperated lecture really aren't so bad but its just the cardiovascular that killed me" He said as sarcastically as humanly possible. He laid panting on the floor for a while with Sami sitting up beside him. "Come on" she shot out a friendly hand and hoisted him onto his feet. " I'm sure you've got better things to do than lay here all day" she scooted him out of the gym door. "yeah like maybe go check out this little spot in town no reservations necessary" He said arching an eyebrow. " Nice try but I'm serious about nothing happening between you and I, I mean it Doyle" she poked him a little. He shrugged his shoulders " well don't say I never tried later" .

There days proceeded separately for the most part. Doyle tinkered with experiments that weren't his. Sami e-mailed her family and made a few long distance phone calls. They didn't reconnect until after dinner. Sami was in one of the research labs tinkering of some kind of little snowboard from what Doyle could tell. Then it started to emit some kind of bizarre light. He peeked around the door to see Sami's eyes were glowing an incredible kind of blue. Then the board began to hover. Doyle leaned in further to a point where the door slid open. He fell down face first through the door. Sami's concentration was broken and the board fell back onto the table. "hey you alright" she said leaning over him. He shuffled to his feet quickly "what the hell was that". Sami blushed slightly unable to put it into words he'd understand so she thought of what the Saturdays would have said.

"It's an experiment I was conducting to test the effects of my Kur power". He nodded

"you have a the power of kur! That's that thing Zak can do right!"

"kind of Zak's developed into and ability to communicate with the cryptids mine developed into the power to create strong energy currents and telepathy"

"So you can talk to cryptids too"

"No just people" She shrugged with mock disappointment.

"Wait, so you can read my mind, ew I feel so violated!" He crossed his arms over his chest as if she were able to see through him.

"Relax the telepathy isn't as easily accessed as you might think and even though I can read peoples minds I try not too" She returned her attention to her tinkering.

"so then what you're doing here…"

"Is a demonstration of my energy waves. This board is made of a special alloy that I've already wired to take flight without the excess energy but by adding my own energy it should increase the boards range of motion and speed"

"Cool can you make me one too"

"NO!"

"oh come please"

"no way"

"At least show _me_ how to make one." He put his best puppy dog face on.

"Fine" She huffed "but it has to stay between us okay"

"Go out with me and you've got a deal" She glared at him. Her expression said please be serious.

"Alright it'll stay between us" They shook on it.

In her mind Sami knew she'd eventually regret giving the secret to him. She'd done a little research since she'd left him and found out that in the three years since she'd left him that he'd went back to his old way of life. He'd sell her secrets to the highest bidder without a second thought. It made her sad and ultimately putty in his hands. But just like she couldn't tell him about the memories she'd erased she couldn't openly tell him about the feelings she still harbored for him.

She directed her board and showed him how to create his own. The weight and length had to person styled to fit the person and the alloy would have to be shipped in. They'd have all the materials be the end of the week thanks to some of her own "special connections".

She looked up at the clock and saw it was well passed midnight. "Oh jeez" She yawned "I can't believe it's so late". Doyle nodded in agreement sleepily " Yeah we should get so sleep". "Yeah I'll see you in the morning don't worry we can start up at nine tomorrow instead of eight" She stretched as she exited the lab. While her arms were up away from her body Doyle swept her up boldly. "you could always come cuddle with me then you wouldn't have to worry about coming to get me in the morning." She frowned falsely "Something tells me your definition of cuddling would only keep us up longer…HEY!" he started to carry her out of the lab. She looked up at him and crossed her arms scowling at him "What, you didn't say no exactly" "yeah well now I'm really saying no." He placed her down gently and they laughed; he liked this new game of theirs. After the laughing had ceased they said their goodnights and headed of in their different directions.

Sami thought about the way they parted and realized she didn't like her life this way. So close to the one she loved, meeting for heart beats at a time then heading of in two different directions. It wasn't fare and it wasn't fun but it was the way things had to be. She had to put it out of hr mind if she wanted to get some sleep and so she did.

Doyle was having his own issues with that evening. He couldn't get over what he'd done, its not like he knew her that well. He was a _well_ known player and tonight he came off totally swagger less. She didn't seem to mind and she even laughed with him later. He usually tried to come off a little bit sexier but this time playful affection took its place on the surface. He did enjoy it though; she felt so natural against his body. Her smile was so gentle and open like the night sky. He could see right through her false frowning and mockery scowls like she was an old friend he'd known forever. He wasn't even bothered by her kur power even though his mind told him he should have been. He rolled over in a desperate attempt to get his brain to shut up so he could get some rest.

_It's humid and dark but he can see the moon from where he's sitting. He's morning a love gone wrong with a bottle to keep him company. He's just drunk enough to start crying a little. Once he sobers up he'll regret his loss of masculine but for now he cries like a baby. Someone stomps out a cigarette on the ground in front of him. He doesn't bother to shoo them off, there's just no point. The person pulls him in and hugs him tightly. And whispers a few kind words in his ear. Before he can think his body just goes on ahead and hugs the person back. After he stops sobbing he looks up at the person. It's a girl close to his age from what he can tell. She looks just like Sami but her eyes are the wrong color, they're to blue. They have the same kind of blue as the sky on a sunny day. Their eyes connect for a brief moment when suddenly he's thrown up against a wall and something is coming down on them. It's _not_ human. Then the screaming starts… _

**CH.5**

**Calling Card.**

He shot up and hour before he had to be up. He didn't even try to go back to sleep for fear that the dream would carry on to a horrific end. He just pushes himself out of bed and prepares for the day. After nine o'clock comes and goes he goes into Sami's room to get her out of bed to start there god awful morning. "Hey" he calls from the door way not wanting to invade to much. It doesn't work she is either to deeply asleep to hear him or she's just ignoring him. Either way he trots up to her bed and pats her back a little trying to rouse her. It doesn't work that well so he resorts to actually rubbing her back and calling out to her. Finally she reacts a little " I refuse to believe that its time to wake up!"

"Tough because it is time to wake up" he smiles a little as she throws the covers over her head. He continues to rub her back but the effect of that has dwindled. He slithers under the covers till they're noses are so close the could touch. "If you care about my living situation you'll open your eyes a little" she opened her eyes. "Thanks; now maybe you could work on sitting up" "Jeez you sure are demanding this morning" she said hoisting herself up onto her elbows then flops over onto his chest. "Five more minutes please" his body shifts into its new found auto pilot and wraps an arm around her back. "nope if I ain't get'n it you ain't either" He laughs as he sits up taking her with him. " Now why does that sound like it has an alternate meaning"

After great effort hoisting themselves out of bed, Sami scoots Doyle out the door and twenty minutes later they're in the gym. Once more Doyle was thrust into a violent and otherwise unpleasant training session. Just as he was about to keel over the emergency bell rang. Zak ran up to the door " come on Doyle there's major Kur activity going on in Death Valley!" Doyle was out the door and heading for the jet. Sami walked quickly lagging by several passes She stepped into her room quickly to pick up some supplies that wouldn't be on the Saturday jet. She joined up with everyone in the jet and Drew filled them in shortly after ascension.

"It looks like a rouge cryptids has been causing some problems out in the desert and doctor Cheveyo asked us to check it out"

"Well…Do we have any information on the Kur or a clue to what kind of cryptids it could be?" asked Sami.

"Well we really don't have much of a clue as to what we're up against. So Zak sweetie please be careful okay"

"Yeah mom…"Zak mumbled back embarrassed be his mothers doting.

"Good boy. Now, we can confirm that it is hostel because the only other cryptids out there are the giant sand worms, the wild salamanders and we know that a chupicabre or jackilop wouldn't be out that far."

"Wait go back to the salamanders, how can there be salamanders in a desert?" chimed Doyle

"The wild salamanders are more dragon like than salamander like. They have rock hard skin and produce fire from their mouths. They seem to only exist in the hashes conditions. For instance they also occupy the artic circle and the ocean ridges. Each location would be considered to tough for any life to be sustained in but the salamanders seem capable of adapting to each location." answered Doc.

"cool." said Doyle unimpressed. Doc just grumbled at the unenthusiastic reply to his intellect.

"Do we have any confirmed visual of the cryptid or any of the surrounding areas it's been spotted" Sami asked getting back on topic.

"Yes. Dr. Cheveyo managed to collect some satellite footage" Drew pulled out a remote and began to show a slideshow of the collected pictures.

"As you can see the sand looks as if it were melted and there are no foot prints. In the next shot we can tell that the creature is a biped, it walks on two legs, and is capable of achieving immense speed as the camera was unable to get it in focus. We can also tell in this next shot that it has the ability to fly thus explaining the lack of prints. We are fairly certain that it is hostel so everyone be ready" Drew took a seat next to Doc.

"Speaking of ready, is Doyle ready to be placed in such a high alert situation Sami" Doc asked mostly as a joke but there was some underline concern in his voice.

"Yes, I believe that he is prepared to handle such a situation although I'm still slightly concerned about his ideas on ethical behavior in teams I believe this will serve as an excellent training experience" Sami said authoritatively.

"Thanks for talking about me like I'm not here" Doyle noted grumpily

"Sorry Doyle-kun but you needed to her it anyway" She patted his head as if he were a child which quickly pissed him off. Before they could get into a confrontation the jet landed.

Fiskerton pointed out the window and said some intangible sentence.

"Yeah Fisk it does look incredible" said Zak now looking in the same direction. The desert sand beneath them was as smooth as glass. It had been melted into a crystal sea a glittering light. "whoa its so beautiful" said Drew and Sami at the same time. "Zak stay here for a second. Your mother and I will go out a head and just make sure the area is safe. After that your welcome to come with us" Doc said taking charge of the mission. "what are we supposed to do in the meanwhile" Doyle said.

"Well, Sami if you don't mind, you should come with us and use your telepathy to see if there is anyone near by who may or my not have seen anything. Doyle we need you on the ship incase we need your aril expertise to safely evacuate our boys safely" said drew taking back some authority.

Sami exited the craft with the Saturdays. The minute she stepped out side she felt that whatever had done all this was malignant in nature and had to e stopped. She couldn't hear the thoughts of anyone other than the Saturdays but she felt a wired energy that was quickly dissipating. A good sign; it meant they were in no immediate danger but the blood lust still lingered in the air. Drew being trained in the ways of the mystics would probably feel it to. " Drew-chan do you feel that" Sami asked a little tense. "Yes, I can't tell if it's near by though because the vibes are fading" said Drew equally tense. " I don't hear anything suspicious and the energy is dissipating so I'm fairly certain its safe" Sami said relaxing a little. Drew and Doc did the same and flagged Zak and the rest of them to come out. " Okay boys feel free to look around but like I said earlier be careful. Doc why don't we try to call Dr. cheveyo and try to get him out here." The tow went into the ship to take care of business leaving Sami and Doyle responsible for Zak and Fisk. Sami calmly walked over to Zak and leaned down like she was playing with the two. " Stay calm Zak but I'd like you to do a double check that this area is secure." Zak focused and felt nothing but the dwindling vibrations. He nodded that it was safe then returned to his fun. Sami stayed in a stiff soldier like stance; there was no guarantee that whatever was out there wasn't coming back. She didn't snap out of it a little until after Doyle patted her shoulder.

"you look super tense is it that bad" Doyle asked

"Yes" Sami answered soberly

"Well being wound up won't help. go sit down I'm sure things will be fine"

"hmmm…" was all that Sami could reply with.

None the less Sami skulked off to get her camera. She traveled everywhere with it. Despite the madness of her many current occupations she enjoyed photography most. It relaxed her and helped her document her life as well as evidence. She walked all around the area taking close ups of a the melted sand and a few funny photos of Zak and Fisk she even got one of her and Doyle. By the time the Saturdays returned she had calmed back down again. " Cheveyo is on his was he'll be here shortly. In the mean time lets up load some of your photos Sami ' Said doc. "Yes that's probably a good idea" They all walked into the jet and began to upload some of the photos she'd taken carefully examining all of the even the funny ones incase there was something useful in the back round. Their work was interrupted shortly by 's arrival.

"Hello Doctor" greeted Drew with a firm hug. "How did it go with collecting information" said Doc getting straight to the point. "Since there aren't any towns for a while I couldn't gather much in the way of eye witnesses but I found more recent satellite footage. It's much clearer than what we last received. You're not going to believe this but the creature almost looks human" he was right currently no one in the room believed him. They all gave him quizzical looks that questioned his sanity; all of them save for Sami. He noticed the young woman's stern expression as if she now had some idea of what they were up against. "You seem to know what I'm talking about my dear. As you know I'm Dr. Cheveyo and who are you" He inquired. " I am Sasami Kagoshima and yes if the video captured lives up to what you say then I think I know what our problem is." While the doctor brought up the video he inquired further into who she was. " You wouldn't happen to mean Kagoshima like the large clan in Japan."

"Yes, I see you've heard of use then"

" Of course; although your families work has helped expand the worlds technological recourses but its also said that you procure your funding through infamous deeds"

"What of it doctor. If we can bring the world further without damaging the environment who cares how we get the funding to do it." She and the doctor stared each other down till the video came up and they began to view it.

It started out as just a pan view of the desert when something came whizzing through. It stopped abruptly and landed. Then it discharged some energy from its hand then the hand caught fire but the creature didn't seemed disturbed. It simply extended its hand and released and aments stream of flames. Then proceeded to look up into the sky and give a wicked smile like it wanted to be caught in some devious act. The doctor was right it did look like a man with brown hair eyes and skin to match the only thing off was that his fingers seemed to long and that he clearly possessed a set of wings. He only wore a set of dog tags and jeans. His wings they had the shape of a bats and took to the sky's once again.

Horrified by the images yet still focused Sami called out, "get this jet up in the air, I need to verify something before we go any further with this" The Saturdays responded quickly.

Just as she suspected the melted areas of sand weren't random they were carefully selected to send out a message a very dyer message. " Look it's melted the sand to form a warning" Sami pointed out. "It's written in kanji " Stated drew sending Sami a strange look. " I'll take a picture then have the computer translate it" said Zak. " No need mini man I'm sure Sami could do it." Doyle threw a sideways glance at Sami. " Fine but Zak take a picture anyway we can study it later." she looked down at the writing in the sand "It says 'beware the demons have come to carry out our queen's revenge any who stand against us will parish' that's where it ends." She finished a bit shaken by the gravity of the situation. " Why would a 'demon' be writing in Kanji on American soil" Said Doc. " Maybe it was sending a private message to someone specific" said Dr. Cheveyo turning to look at Sami. Sami threw him a menacing glare " Doctor I can now asses that yes, I know exactly what we are dealing with but I have never personally encountered that one so why would it be looking for me?"

Just then something came down on the jet hard enough to send it spinning for a moment till Drew straightened it up. Outside two winged figures came to a halt then turned around to glare at the jets passengers. With out a second thought Sami started to take control. "Get going I think I can hold them off just long enough for you all to get away" Then she grabbed her board and jumped from the jet to meet her foes in aerial combat. She placed a kunai in her mouth and swiftly tucked her legs in to get her board ready beneath her. It was a good distraction; the two winged creatures came speeding after her. She had to wait till she reached a certain velocity to strike.

Meanwhile the Saturdays and company looked on astonished. They saw Sami descending prepared for battle. " She said we should go but it's two against one we shouldn't leave her right?" asked Zak unsure of what anyone's next move would be. "Right" said Doyle strapping on his jet pack and preparing to follow her lead. "Doyle be careful and just try to keep them at bay until we can get some reinforcements out here" shouted Drew. Then Doyle was off to assist Sami who at the moment seemed to be handling the situation just fine without him. It wasn't until she was knocked of her board did Doyle jump into the fray. He caught her and her board "What are you doing here Doyle; I could have sworn I told you all to get the hell out of her" She remounted her board and off she went Doyle following behind her. " I was saving you, besides you know that its not like anyone would just sit back and leave you. HEY WATCH OUT!!!" Sami ducked back in time to avoid a major blow but it wasn't enough to save her necklace. One of the 'demons' caught the necklace and smiled a wicked victory smile. "No! give that back you bastard" she screamed at him. "Fine my dear lady I'll let it go…" He released it and let it plummet toward the earth. Sami dove down after it then the dark one soared down till it was beside her. "He was only joking." he slipped down under her and gave her a swift kick in the stomach. It knocked her off her bored and she began to lose consciousness but not before she watched him crush the glittering onyx into a fine powder in his hands. Tears began to form in her eyes. She felt them start to slide around on her face as the world went black. Doyle didn't know what was going on. One moment his in the one demons death grip then all of a sudden it whispers to him "see if you can save her now or if you'll fail her again." then he lets go and calls out to hi companion saying they achieved there goal and that it was time to go meanwhile Sami is plummeting toward the earth. He dives down to get her, whether or not he'd make it, he had no clue but he had to try.

**CH.6 **

**New You **

_The world was spinning out of control. He was on his own against the abomination calling it's self the prim being and even though he killed it he couldn't totally destroy it. He wasn't ready for any of this but he wouldn't have had it any other way. At least he met Sami and found the family he'd been looking for. He realized things he wouldn't have if he had chosen to live an ordinary life. He knows that what happens next will primarily destroy his life as he knows it but it's the only thing that will keep everyone safe. He has to start again. He has to face thing s alone. His decision decimates the others but it weighs particularly on Sami. She's the only one who can help him if he had a chose he'd chose another but their can be no other. He lets her remove his memories and put them in the one place they'll be safe. He doesn't feel it right away but then like a man who meets death his best moments come out from the corners of his mind and then it's all gone. His life is no more. It never existed…_

He lays in bed staring at the ceiling and as the memories come flow back into his mind he begins to feel sick and quickly retches in a near by waist bin. He collects himself and realizes he's in a medical bed and he see Sami recovering across from him and begins to remember the more recent events. Like after he and Sami return to the ship he get a vicious head ach. He's sent to the floor by the relentless throbbing and the pain of it blinds him. He knows not all of his memories have returned but the ones of her burn in his mind. It all starts to make scenes to him. His odd and overly intense infatuation for her even the bizarre informalities he shared with her. It also explains why she was always so comfortable with him. Everything felt so new and strange to him, as if he were two separate people at once _. _

The door to the medical room opens up and Drew walks in. "How are you feeling" her smile feels warmer and more reassuring than he seemed to noticed before. Perhaps that's because he didn't fully know what he had found before. "I'm fine I still feel a little wired though" his voice seemed much softer then it should have been. Drew hurried over to check his head. A smile spread across his face and he couldn't help but wonder if this is what there mother would have done. He shook his head, the thought was irrelevant and he stopped dreaming about his family years ago why did they matter now?

" Maybe we missed something in the CAT scan" Drew said franticly

"No you didn't miss anything it was just a bad headache. How's Sami doing?"

"She seems to be fine but her body sustained excessive damage from that single kick. He vitals say she's fine but she may be out for a while. You know the strangest thing is that she seems to be crying in her sleep. Since you brought her back on board she's been like that. I'm concerned that there may be some saver emotional trauma, but I can't think of what would have caused it. In all her years as a ninja she's never really suffered any saver emotional scaring or at least nothing she hasn't been able to handle."

"Maybe she feels guilty for something" said Doyle. As Drew caught his eye she realized that something _had_ changed in Doyle. Maybe it was the same something that was effecting Sami's mind. She didn't want to frighten him but maybe she should make an excuse to run more tests. Just as she was about to make something up a glass began to _float_ toward Doyle. She dropped her jaw and her dignity, she couldn't whip the stupid flabbergasted expression from her face.

" How did that just happen. I don't recall any signs of radiation and toughs things didn't seem to be Kur so…SO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"It's a long story Drew and I'm not a hundred percent sure I can explain it all the way. I'm gonna need Sami for that."

"But I need answers _now"_

"_No, just be patient" _

"_Fine but in the mean time how will we explain it to everyone eles?"_

"_We won't; not yet besides until she wakes up it'll be to difficult" _

"_Fine. You know I don't know what's scarier the fact you seem to have a new skill or that all of a sudden you seem to have gained some wired maturate" Drew smiled warily and left the room. _

"_Glad to see you're handling things so well" He said as if drew were still there. _


	3. Chapter 3 Actually ch7 through 9

**_CH. 7_**

**_It's a long story…_**

Sami Stirred in her bed and let her mind catch up to her body. She knew she was back at the Saturdays house, safe. She also knew that her necklace was destroyed; this meant she'd have to talk to Doyle. Not the stupidly charming and juvenile Doyle but also the Doyle she'd known since she was fourteen and lived with till she was nineteen. The man who almost married her. The guy she wished she could've had children with. Now a new man took his place and this man was equally loveable and endearing, probably very confused right now, but still a man she'd grown to love. She tried to think of what she'd say once he came looking for answers. How would she express her failure without falling apart. He trusted her with his _soul _and she let it fall into the hands of some creatures. All these thoughts brought tears to her eyes. She went to burry her head in her pillow until she could pull it together, because lover, leader, or whatever other title she held in a given moment she was foremost a ninja and such conduct was unacceptable. Still though it felt good to wallow in self pity for a moment.

As she sobbed a warm body laid down next to her and patted her back a little. She stopped for a moment to recognize the loving gesture of her once lover. He pressed a hand against her cheek and whipped away her tears. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and he just kissed her forehead gently. " You did what I asked, its alright now." She sat up to argue back.

" It's not alright! I promise you that I'd keep it safe forever and I couldn't"

"Exactly. You _couldn't_ and that's the way it went this time." He saw that she remained unconvinced. He pulled her in for a tight hug. She lost her self for a moment, letting herself indulge in the thing she'd missed most. His open affection even in the darkest moments.

"Sami, maybe it was supposed to be this way. Think about it that night at the bar and then you knowing my sister. I really think we are just meant to be together always. Maybe the universe is trying to give use another chance to be happy."

"Be serious Doyle! I'm not sure it's about being happy as much as it's about correcting a mistake on a decision we weren't ready to make. And lets think about what comes next. We fight we win- or lose-and then we try to hide it again and go our separate ways" She pulled back to look him in the eyes. She had been naive before and unwilling to accept reality but she knew that hardening herself now would spare her the agony later. Doyle however had a very different idea, he wanted them to stick together this time. He kissed her and soothed her fears until she felt like there could be some truth in what he'd said.

She went to her own quarters to take a shower and then regroup with everyone to touch base on what had and was continuing to happen. She and Doyle sat close together at one end of the table locking fingers showing support for one another. " Hey where is Cheveyo?" asked Sami. "He just left, said it went against his beliefs to be apart of this" Said Doc. "Something about this totally spooked him." Zak shrugged.

" Oh, alright then I guess will proceed without him, To begin I think I should explain my previous relationship with Doyle" She said blushing a little. Zak sat up and rolled his eyes " We totally know you two were like dating but you don't have to be grouse and explain it to use" Fiskertaine nodded furtively. They laughed uncomfortably for a minute. "No, it's seriously relevant, and I hate to be the one to tell you this mini man but that "puberty thing" eventually turns into this anyway so get used to it" Zak made a face and sat back in his seat. "Alright so if I could have everyone's attention please" Sami said desperately wanting to get passed it. " Doyle and I have actually known one another for the passed seven years or so" Drew shot up outraged. "You knew who he was for that long and you didn't even bother to tell me"

"First off I didn't know he was a Blackwell for a very long time. So while I was working for you I had know idea that you two were related. So calm down please." She tensed the please to show that it wasn't actually a request it was an order. Doc patted Drew's shoulders gently and sat her back down. " Please carry on" said Doc.

" As I was saying Doyle and I knew each other For seven years give or take. In that time we were participating in our own investigative team who studied phenomena's and organic anomalies"

"Basically we were a team of inexperienced kids who'd been trained and designed to hunt down and contain wired things that happened"

"Wait" Said Doc " you were _designed_"

"Er…yeah" Doyle trough Sami a look to further explain it because when it came to genetics and complex biology he was a lost cause.

" While many people know what your father did Drew, very few people knew what field your mother work in"

"My mother. What does she have to do with this" Drew said tensely.

" She created us. In the beginning she worked with a team of scientist devoted to the evolution of man kind. In an effort to study and create a stronger, healthier, and more developed human being they genetically altered a series of embryos. Once she met your father she began to realize more and more how unethical her work was."

"Wait how is evolving the human race unethical" Said Doc.

" Because evolution is organic and it has to happen on its own terms. That and she disliked that since the army was funding the research they were only creating generations so they could be use as weapons not as a way to better the world" Sami said very matter of fact.

" Think about it from a military point of view. A constant supply of humans superior in many ways and bread for combat. Cultivated for that soul purpose who don't have families or any real ties."

" _Cultivated_! Wait so my grandma was helping to _grow _people. Ewww" Zak spouted.

Drew shout him a look and he immediately looked the other way and remained silent.

" She wasn't a bad person Drew. She and her team were good people at heart who in the end decided to do the best thing for us despite the potential personal coast" Sami walked over to hug Drew who was now crying. It wasn't easy knowing the woman she admired the most had done such an awful thing. "Good people don't genetically alter their children" She said bitterly.

" Maybe, but if she hadn't then you and I wouldn't be alive. You were and I were two that she thought to alter because she was a good mother. I bet she wanted use to be healthier and stronger than most children because she knew that our gypsy life style wouldn't be easy on use. Think about it how else would you and I have survived that storm or that terrain for so long until you were found."

"So I'm like you two as well" Said Drew horrified " Would I have passed that on to Zak"

" Yes" Said Sami " I noticed it more and more as Zak grew that he was special. You were minimally altered but when you passed it on to Zak his body took it and naturally evolved"

"cool" Said Zak " I'm like super powered"

"Not exactly. Your mothers genes make you more durable and stronger, well that and good genes." She looked at Doc "Your Kur power is something you were born with. That was created by the opening of the tomb." Zak looked a little disappointed but took it well.

"Doyle and I however are more complex our powers really have nothing to do with Kur "

"Powers… What?" Doc looked confused.

" Cool you have powers Doyle" Zak said perking up

" Yeah. My skills involve telekinesis and speedy healing"

" Why haven't we seen any of this happen before?" Noted Doc

"Because until now he had know idea he had abilities" Sami stated.

" What I thought you said you knew each other for seven years and that you worked together" Said Drew having regained her composure.

" Well to explain that I have to thoroughly explain your mothers involvement in the project. While this is important I'm not going to force you to listen Drew if its to hard for you, you don't have to stay…"

"No it's fine I need to hear this" Drew said firmly.

" In the beginning your mother worked with a small research team that included doctors and researchers from around the world, including my mother and yours. They found a way to genetically enhance our natural state of being. At first the experimented on donated embryos but they could never get there hands on enough of them to really see their progression. While My mother could fund the project to an extent eventually the team had to look for funding else where."

"that's when the army stepped in with there offer" Doyle interjected.

" That if they could create a series of super soldiers they would receive all the funding they needed."

"Needless to say they took the bait" Doyle said as Sami shot him a sideways look.

" So they began to create humans with superior brain function and adaptive skills as well as strength and durability" She continued

"That's basically our powers and stuff"

" Okay…who's telling the story here because I'll sit down if you think you can handle it"

"Sorry babe, the floor is yours"

"Thank you, as I was saying they agreed and began creating soldiers. At first they were clearly different physically and the army classified them as failures and quickly disposed of them. Realizing what they'd done and unable to stand any more senseless murder and heart break the team pushed on till they finally created a successful being. My Oldest brother by blood, Ryuu. He was perfection as far as prototypes were concerned and he was trained in the ways of the ninja as is our family tradition. This also made him a great solider. As the project progressed we became more and more advanced until we'd reached a point that they decided to discontinue their research. They were afraid if they went any further we would no longer be considered human." She paused and reflected on how far from human they already were. " What happened next" said Zak enthralled by her story.

" Well, they decided to complain out right to the man in charge. After they were quickly dismissed they decided amongst themselves that they would find away to end the program and give each of use a proper life where we could be kids not just weapons. They set up new identities for thoughs of use without families. Anyone with a parent on the project was safe. Next they faked a massive accident that destroyed a better part of the base and by doing so they faked our deaths as well as there own."

"So that's it , but I wonder if you were create by the army to destroy then why were you part of a team to contain phenomena's." Asked Doc.

" Well thats when things got sticky for us. After we were out of the program I was still a ninja by birth and that wouldn't change for me but the others did try. They went off to try and live normal lives but that fighting instinct and our advanced brain power made it hared on us to fit in with the rest of society. No matter how hard any of us tried we were undeniably different."

" Yeah I always thought it was weird that you were working in our lab when you were sixteen, I guess I just thought you were a child portage or something like that" Drew said.

"Hey, and no one noticed my expertise when it comes to technology! Dude I've never been to _college_." Said Doyle.

"Yeah I just thought you were lucky" said Doc quick to discredit him.

" Well…we then decided to start living normal lives during the day time but then in the evenings we'd go and be extraordinary. But even then there were some of use who felt _off. _So the older ones went out looking for a way to release there inner fighter. Mostly in mercenary work. It wasn't until they found out about the work of Van Rook, Finster, and Dr. Blackwell that they discovered a way to work out our differences without drawing to much unwanted attention." Said Sami in conclusion.

Now it was Doyle's turn to relate this to the flying creatures. " We've come to believe that someone is trying to resurrect the program. Although it's unclear why they went straight for Sami first, it is clear that they wanted to find us. They maybe hunting us down around the world. I don't know. The only reasons we recognize them is because we face up to creatures like them a few years ago. And in an effort to protect the knowledge of that experience the team was disbanded and I had Sami erase any memories of our kind along with that experience three years ago."

" You know you talk about the dawn of the program like you were there but if we count back three years you two would only have been nineteen or twenty. And Sami, you were only sixteen when you came to work for us. So how would any of you have known about the program? It all happened before you were really born and I doubt any of the records survived till now." Said Doc

" My mother made sure to save her own chronicles of the events and pass them down to us. I always assumed the older kids knew about each other because they were there but the younger generations had to seek each other out. I found Doyle by mistake" Said Sami.

Taking a moment to soak up the massive onslaught of information Zak let his head slam on the table while Fiskerton just left. Drew and Doc went to make some tea leaving Doyle and Sami alone. " Doyle I need to ask you a favor, just for while we're working on this case" Sami asked with her eyes wide open. "yeah sure what ever you need." Doyle said to eagerly. " Don't get involved with me alright?"

"Ha. Why?"

" Because until you adjust to who you are now and who you were then I just don't feel comfortable with you an I getting to close." Sami fought to look at him without showing any apologies." WHAT?! What are you talking about?! Even when I couldn't remember you I _still _dreamed about you. I always felt close to you, we've survived so much and now you're saying you don't want to be _involved_." " The dream thing was partly my fault, I was so distraught that while I successfully erased the actual memories I didn't take the time to remove the emotions." She made her eyes form ice daggers in his soul. Eventually he broke down " Fine, but once they are all back it's on" he said and then grumbled something about her stupid logic. She smiled at him appreciatively as the Saturdays entered.

"So what's the plan now you two" Said Doc.

"We'd like to start rounding up the others and maybe using your house/lab/whatever as a base" Said Doyle.

"Um…honey?" Doc asked quizzical.

"Sure, just help us reset some of the security for them when they are there" Said Drew.

" Alright! Dude _super people _are coming to stay in our house" Zak said jubilantly.

They all huffed because Zak was the only one who didn't understand how much trouble that was going to be. "I'll have the list for you tomorrow. For now I'll start e-mailing, a few of them still owe me a favor or two" Said Sami exhausted. " Yeah I'll do the phone calls. Explanations are _so_ much fun " Said Doyle exasperated. " In the mean time I suggest we get to work on something else to take our minds of this" said Doc. "yeah I'm with you honey "Said Drew placing a kiss on his cheek.

**Ch.8**

**It's all fun and games till someone gets a broken heart**

Sami toiled over her list of connections. She was lucky a few that had decided to settle in urban areas around the world, some had even started families. The others though proved to be a challenge. Many of them had decided to continue working in the underground and migrating around. They changed their identities and there numbers frequently but they all managed to stay available to anyone who knew how to look for them. Of course she wasn't completely alone, her siblings were willing to help.

"Well, you've defiantly gotten yourself into quite a mess little sister." Michi said in her reprehensive tone. Something she'd conditioned over the years into an art. She was the second oldest and so she held an unspoken authority over them. "yes, I agree Michi; that boy has been trouble for you since we discovered him Sami, he might have been quite a talent but he became quite the nuisance" said Ryuu. " Now that's enough you two!" Daiki roared, like his name suggest he was the strong grounded one that never let things get to nasty . He was the third oldest but defiantly the strongest one physically of them. " Yeah, their relationship has very little to do with the situation" Kazuki chimed, his voice was always soft and pleasant, hiding his inner madness. Because he was a year older than Sami he was defiantly the one that connected best with her "Thank you Kazuki! Really our relationship doesn't exist right now anyway. So please lets not fight about it" Sami said returning to work. "Yeah watching all of you fight over your video links is so shameful." said Ren " Dudes there's no one around and I'm still embarrassed". Ever since he'd begun living on his own his fifteen year old mouth had grown out of control, he'd grown incredibly obnoxious." Hush you! You're not even supposed to be involved in this. You're lucky to be apart of things so sit down and shut up." Michi said putting him back in his place. He huffed a little and got back to work.

"Hey Sami" Kaziuki said reproachfully " I know things are tough right now but are you still going to have Aiko for the summer to train?" " Oh no I totally forgot! Oh jeez I don't know…" Sami trailed off indecisively. " Sasami don't you dare cancel on her, she's been looking forward to this for months now!" Ryuu made certain she knew that this was a demand not a request. "Fine." Sami said submissively. " Guys are you certain that's a good idea I mean the circumstances say that it would be to dangerous" Ren said in his loving brother voice. " Circumstances say it's going to get to dangerous any where she goes" said Daiki. " Besides it'll be a good experience for her. The Saturdays have a son the same age as her, correct" said Michi. "yes" replied Sami. "Perfect then she'll have a friend to train with" said Kazuki cheerfully. " Oh but explaining this to the Saturdays will be a nightmare. I'm already asking them to allow there property to be over run by freaks." Sami stated. "well that just proves they are very hospitable really one more addition won't hurt" Kazuki said slyly. " Really you're the only one who has the nurturing skills to properly condition her psychic abilities" Daiki affirmed. " There's no escaping this so just submit already" Ren cooed. "Alright I submit now can we please get back to work I've got to have this list ready by tomorrow." Sami said assertively. "Fine miss bossy" Ren said and they all snickered a little.

Meanwhile Doyle had finished his phone calls to everyone else. He'd saved Joel for last though because they needed to have a long talk. He dialed his number for the second time till finally there was an answer. " Hello?" answered Joel. "Hey Joel I'm back." Doyle said

"You're back in town great cuz I could defiantly use a little help with…"

"No I'm not back in town" Doyle interrupted "I mean I got my memories back"

"oh" Joel let his voice dip down into a hush

"Yeah so when were you going to let me in on my life? Thank god we were attacked or else I'd probably lived my life without even realizing that something was missing. "

"Whoa what are you talking about?! You were attacked…by what? And to have your memories back you'd have to come back in contact with Sami. OH THAT WHOAR! I can't believe she would be so stupid"

"Whoa dude calm down. Do you seriously think Sami would have broken the rules out of selfishness. Unlikely. And yeah we were attacked by some resurrected abomination" Doyle tried to talk some sense back into him.

"Hmm do you need me to come to you?" Joel said suddenly serious.

"Yes. Anyway there is something I need to ask you. It's kind of personal"

"Shoot" Joel may have hid something's but he was still a good guy and Doyle's best friend.

"How come everyone else was asked to refrain from contacting me but not you?"

"Oh. Yeah. After we whipped your mind we decided amongst ourselves that you needed some to watch over you. Of course it couldn't have been Sami but I volunteered"

"That makes sense I guess." Doyle sat on his bed silently until Joel broke in.

"So how's Sami anyway I haven't heard from her in…oh jezz…two or three years"

"she's alright but as far as the _us _factor she'd prefer it if we weren't together until I get used to the idea of having two very wired lives" Doyle said huffily.

"Bummer, you know that's something I never understood about her"

"what?" Sami was always an interesting topic for Doyle

"How she could stay so soft and squishy on the inside and still be a ninja"

"I guess she's just good at adapting to any situation, well almost" Doyle heard someone calling for Joel in the background.

" That's my cue man I'll talk to you when I get there"

"Are you sure you're allowed" Doyle baited

"Oh shut up!" And Joel hung up the phone.

Doyle tried to sleep but it wasn't happening so he went to help Sami. She might not want to be romantically involved right now but he needed her. He wasn't about to just let things go without a fight! Maybe she had something for him to do that would allow them to be in the same room at least. He stalked up to the door and knocked and with less resistance than he imagined she unlocked the door and let him in. She just smiled sleepily and let him in. " I'm busy so I'm going to get straight to the point. I don't really need help but a coffee would be great and the company would be nice" He smiled at her gently the kind of smile he saved just for her. " I'm on it boss" He winked and left the room returning moments later. "Thank you so much! I really needed this" she grabbed one of the mugs. "The coffee or my company?" Doyle asked. He half expected her to scoff and simply say it's the coffee but like always she surprised him. "Both, I missed you" she looked him right in the eyes " and working on a way to convince the others to come out of hiding has been a nightmare" when Doyle sat on the bed she sighed a little and fell back on him. She quickly got off of him after realizing that her body language was probably confusing. He didn't make things easier when her wrapped his arms around her pulling her into the comfort of his chest. " Doyle I'm sorry but we just can't do this! I need you to be concerned with yourself right now not our relationship. Please don't make this harder than it has to be" Sami pushed herself out of his arms and returned to her work. "hn. What about a compromise" Sami let her shoulders drop and tried to object but Doyle cut her off " Hear me out! I think you and I could work out as friends with benefits until I 'adjusted' what do you think?" Samis' closed her eyes and clenched her fists. " I think you should get out, now" She pointed to the door. When Doyle didn't move that's when she lost it "I can't believe you think so little of me that you would even suggest that. I miss more than just our sex life you know. I miss the way I could always count on you and maybe you aren't the most mature person but you were the one with the most conviction. I hoped that even though we weren't together that you would keep some of the lessons you learned with you. Even when I read your file to see what you had been up to I held out hope that maybe you were still a good guy at heart…" She bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying. He didn't deserve to see her heart so open anymore. "I guess you were wrong to hold out hope" Doyle said as he walked out of the room then he mumbled-mostly to himself- "It's all fun and games till some one gets their heart broken."

While he was done with the confrontation Sami was not. The next day she handed the list over to Drew and continued to converse with the others, she even started repairing her board. She only spoke monosyllables to Doyle and made it clear that she was ignoring him. Finally he had enough "What is your problem today hu!?" Sami continued to repair her board. not even granting him a look she replied "I'm busy so I'm just going to say this straight. We are over " Doyle furrowed his brow " What! Why, is it because of last night! Sami listen…" She looked at him as she cut him off confirming the finality of the situation "No you listen. I'm done playing this game. I know it was hard for you after you were on your own but it was hard for me too! In the last three years I've only dated five people! It suck that I live my life pinning over you! You don't even care anymore! I can't live like this if I'm going to move on I have to leave you behind. I'm sorry but I can't be in a relationship with you anymore" Doyle stood breathless for a moment then he started changing colors, going through various shades of red. " Fine then leave me behind again I don't care" at that Sami was outraged " Now wait one freaking second Doyle Jonas* Blackwell . _I_ did not leave you behind _you_ left me behind, me and all the others on our team so don't you dare try to make me the bad guy here!" turning another shade of red Doyle stomped off. Not only did he lose the argument he lost the girl and what was worst was that she was right.

**_Ch.9_**

**_The end of a life time_ **

Then next step in there plan was going to be the worst part of the process. Even after all her begging only a handful from any of the generations wanted to get involved. For security purposes and to clear out the negative energy Drew requested that Sami and Doyle retrieve them all in person." Are you insane Drew that will take at least a week and a half we may not have that much time!?" "Even more importantly why do I have to go with her?" Doyle chimed impatiently. " Listen Sami while Zak and Fisk may be the only ones who are truly extraordinary we still have our own skills and contacts" Drew said placing a loving hand on each of Sami's shoulders. " And having you with her will verify the severity of the situation" Doc added turning to Doyle. "Plus clearly you two have some stuff to work out so work it out and stop being so grouchy!" Drew and Doc threw him a glare for telling their secret. "That true to but the other reasons are the most important" Doc said saving them from any objections. "Fine" Doyle said stomping off "But we ain't flying American" "yes I'm with him on this one. I think if your forcing us to spend time together then we're taking your jet" She twirled the keys around her finger as she left. "What…but how did she?" Doc uttered indignantly. "Well she is a ninja honey, and you can't say she's being unfair" Doc accepted Drew's words but not without grumbling some concerns about Doyle flying it.

It was a long and silent flight to New York. It wasn't till they touched down that they bothered to say anything to each other. "So where are we going?" " First we have to find Joel then we can go see Yuri" "Cool " Doyle responded " Joel said he'd already be waiting for us in the park" "yeah he always liked that place. Though I guess an ice queen like you wouldn't care" Sami huffed but ignored his comment.

Under the Alice in Wonderland statue Joel was waiting for them as promised with a duffel bag. He greeted Sami with a kiss on the cheek and hoisted her up into a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you girly" he said in a sing song voice. " Its really great to see you to Joel I can't believe its been three years! I can't believe you've taken on the boho style. You used to be the boy next door now you're the boy in the magazine. I thought we all agreed on quiet lived" She laughed a little at the profession he'd chosen. "Oh, well the subject of style. Look at you still rock'n the edgy sexy look. I guess when you stay in such good shape its acceptable to show a little tummy" He took her hand and gave her a little twirl. "Hey if you two are done we have a schedule to keep" Doyle said walking away. "Hey what is his problem?" Joel asked. Sami smiled and filled him in on all the gritty details.

"Haha…they thought you needed retraining" Joel openly mocked. "Yeah well better to suffer that then have to get permission from my girlfriend to breath" Doyle bitterly retorted. "Dude I'm only joking anyway I don't need her permission for anything" Joel said " Anyway…we kinda had a falling out and then she kinda kicked me out." "Aw honey, why what went wrong" Sami asked. Even though she didn't know the girl she knew Joel well enough to give him a shoulder to cry on. "Oh…I told her about us, you know, how bizarre we are and she freaked and told me that while she wouldn't tell anyone she couldn't be affiliated with me. You know I almost thought she was the one?" Doyle pause to pat his shoulder. " I'll be honest I didn't think you two belonged together since day one" Joel smiled because he recognized the was his way of comforting him. " So girly Where to next" Sami let her lips part in a smile, the kind that comes from an overjoyed heart. " To Yuri's tattoo shop." Joel nodded and Doyle looked lost " What's so great about a tattoo shop" Joel pause but Sami kept walking. "Dude I can't believe you don't remember that place you and Sami lived there for a long time. Yuri took her in when she came to the states and he trained you. Showed you how to shoot a gun…any of this ringing a bell" Joel shrugged hopeful that he may recall some of it. "No"

As they rounded the corner they saw a tall thin man standing outside smoking a cigarette. He had Dusty brown hair and eyes to match He looked like he could have been in his thirty's. Sami broke out into a full on sprint and glomped the man. "Ugh…What the...SAMI!!!! Oh my baby is home!" she hopped down and smiled up at him as he patted her head. "You know I'm not much of a baby any more Yuri." "Yes I know, and no thanks to that Blackwell boy you've been a woman for a long time" Sami blushed at his remark about Doyle making her woman. She blushed because he was wrong , Doyle wasn't the first. He was also right Doyle had changed her over the years they spent together. "I'll never forget the day you found him outside of that bar" Yuri announced nostalgically. As he looked around he saw Doyle an Joel coming up "well speak of the devil and I see you brought your number one accomplice with you" Joel flung his arm around his head " Guilty as charged". Doyle just looked down, he would never say it out loud but he felt guilty for not having a memory of Yuri. Something sprung forward when Doyle shook his hand. Some of the memories came returning first the little; first hellos and stuff but then more important things like lessons and holidays till finally he remembered the day he moved into the apartment above the tattoo shop. His eyes roll back a little because of the sudden burst of information then just when it feels like he'll faint Yuri did something with his hands that forced blood to rush faster to his brain. Resulting in a nose bleed but at least he was fully conscious. "Thanks Yuri " Doyle smiled at his new found recognition.

Yuri invited them all in and closed the shop early so they could chat a little. "I know how you've been Sami and I see you all over the place Joel but what about you Doyle, how have you been?" Doyle didn't look down but he wanted to. "I was working in a mercenary job a while back and then I found my sister and her family."

" That's good, so who is your sister hmm?"

"She's one of the secret scientist, Drew Saturday."

"Ah yes, I never would have thought you two were connected Drew never really brought up her pass to anyone so I just assumed she had no other family. How' her baby anyway?"

"Oh Zak is fine he's not much of a baby anymore, he's eleven and getting closer to twelve."

Just then Doyle heard someone coming down the stairs. Sami decided now was a good time to wrap things up. "Yuri I hate to rush this but we can catch up on the jet so please say your goodbye's to your wife and lets go please." Joel was the first person to notice it was a little girl. " wow Yuri she's gotten so big!" Yuri went to pick up his daughter. "Yes, she has Joel good to see your observational skills are still in tact, and my wife passed away earlier this month" he said somberly. "Yuri why didn't you tell me I would have come to stay with you until things got better. You could have at lest invited me to the funeral!" Sami said tears welling in her eyes. Yuri's wife Sasha was like an aunt to Sami, She loved her for all her imperfections. "I'm sorry but I didn't want to risk anyone's safety by having us all together in one spot." Yuri returned his attention to his daughter. "What's wrong, My little Ani baby" he cooed. " I saw a monster in my room" She began to sob a little.

"Yuri, you know we can't take her with us" Joel said seriously.

"But who else dose she have to take care of her. Our hands are tied Joel" Sami said disgruntled, she was uncomfortable with the idea of a child that was so young being brought into this mess.

" Well then, while I go check for monsters perhaps you can help me pack up a few things" Yuri made a come hither gesture with his fingers at Doyle.

Doyle followed him up the stairs obediently. As he walked up he saw photos hung along the walls. He was in most of them along with others that he recognized but couldn't put names to the faces. "That was very clever Yuri" He said with a crooked smile. " I don't know what your talking about Doyle?" Doyle laughed " Oh sure wait until the last minute to tell them you have to take your kid along so that we couldn't say no." Yuri Smiled and kept walking but when he got to the door he paused. He made a signal to Doyle to freeze he placed in his arms. Doyle was never great with young children so he stiffened a little but accepted the child. Yuri signaled for him to take her back down stairs. Doyle marched down stairs quietly. After they were safely down stairs Yuri kicked open the door.

Ani wasn't just imagining things there truly were monsters in her room. Horrid abominable creatures; one looked like a giant toad with some human qualities and there was another. The other could have passed for human accept that it had eyes as yellow as a cats. "What the hell are you two doing in my daughters room" Yuri said threateningly. He took his stance and waited for them to come at him.

Meanwhile down stairs Doyle told the others what had happened. "Here you take the girl and get back to the jet. Joel come with me he'll need our help" Sami opened her mouth to potation her role in his plan but he cut her off as he handed Ani to her. "I'm probably wasting time saying this but don't worry about us we can handle it." Sami nodded but as she went to leave Yuri came crashing through the ceiling onto the carpet. He quickly sprang up and shouted for her to run. So they were out the door in a matter of seconds. Ani reached out desperately crying for her father she was too young to understand that they could be hazard if they went back. Logic means very little to a six year old but love means more than anything. She had already lost one love and she was afraid of losing another.

"So are you two involved with the other two creatures?" Doyle asked very directly.

"Maybe…" The nearly human one cooed. "Answer me" Doyle gritted through his teeth. "Oh! And what happens if we won't?" the toad replied in a gravelly voice. "This!" Doyle said leaping up to kick him in the face. The toad flicked out his tongue and wrapped it around his ankle, sending him down to the floor. The other extended his finger nails in a menacing way then looked at the other one. "Disgusting creature" then with a wave of his hand he sliced to toad in half. "Hey he was your partner right, why would you kill him!?" Joel said as he started to gather up energy for an attack. "I really hated him, that's all. He was far too disgusting to work with me I mean did you see that tongue! Awful just awful, don't worry he won't be missed."

Yuri had enough of this thing "What do you want, who are you working for?"

"I work for my queen, what I want isn't important, however what she wants is for you to die mister Yuri." Yuri gritted his teeth "Then why come in through my daughters window!" With incredible speed the creature came up close to Yuri. "Well.. She might want you dead but she's always had a soft spot for children. I thought it would be a nice present." it thrust its claws through Yuri's stomach. "NO!" Joel screamed and prematurely released the energy he had gathered in his scream. Sound flooded the shop Doyle had to place his hands over his ears and all the glass windows broke. The creature seemed hyper sensitive to sound and fell to the floor holding its bleeding ears. "Stop him! Stop him please!" it begged. "Tell me what I need to know." Joel said springing on the creatures body and pining it down. " Doyle go see if you can heal Yuri" went over to Yuri's body he was hoping that his instincts would guide him. He place a hand over the wound and wished for Yuri's survival. He felt his hands grow warm and he could see the skin repairing its self. Yuri was pail from the blood loss but he was alive and well.

" Where is your base of operation?" Joel slammed its head against the floor.

The creature refused to speak, "Fine. Tell us the name of your queen."

It's words were jumbled at first but then it spoke clearly. " I don't know much about her accept that she once belonged to a noble Japanese family and that she has may siblings that she's asked us not to kill, she wants them to hurt though. She told us to break their hearts by destroying the people closet to them. There was one she wanted to hurt most; the one that shares her face. She wants to be the one to kill her but she wants us to break her heart first. that's all I know, now kill me please."

Joel sprang up "Kill you!" the creature began to cry " I have dishonored my queen, she will not love me any more, so please kill me." Yuri looked at Joel and gave him the okay "As you wish" Joel said snapping its neck. " I'll burn the body but first let me go get a few Ani's things." Doyle walked up beside him. "Yeah we'll help. I'm sorry about your shop" Joel apologized. " Yeah me to kid. I'm torching the whole place, get rid of any evidence of my being here. Joel help me pack up all the photos from the shop and the apartment. I can manage getting Ani's favorite things and packing up my tattoo. Doyle if you could just go through my room and find all my personal possessions photos and things." the two younger men nodded and went tot work.

In an hour they had all of his very most important things in duffel bags. When they were safely out of range Yuri used his pyrokinesis to burn the building to a cinder. They made their way back to the jet in perfect silence. " Where have you all been I was worried out of my mind! Doyle I thought you were…and Joel what's with all the scratches around your face, Yuri why are you covered in blood? Please tell me that it doesn't belong to you, what's with all the luggage guys?" Yuri walked up to Sami and gave her a hug. The kind he would give her whenever her nerves were to high. "It's alright Sami, where is Ani?" Sami took a breath and guided him though the jet to the med room where Ani was sleeping. Doyle and Joel got the jet off the ground and headed to the next location, Ireland.

Yuri sat down on the bed with Ani. "What happened why did you guys take so long?" Sami asked him more gently then before. "We were attacked by the creatures you warned me about. We managed to get some information out of one. Sami I think your sister is back and she wants you dead. The creature also said something about her wanting us to suffer broken hearts." He gave her a moment to let it sink in before relaying the rest of the story. "Why would she do this?" Sami said as if she had already been killed. Yuri held he like he held her when she was young and feeling lost. "I don't know baby, but we will find a way to get through to her." He rocked her a little and let her cry. "Sami I know that this is the last kind of news you would like to hear right now but I had to burn the shop" Sami looked at him apologetically. "It' s alright I have all my supplies and all my nostalgic items it's all going to be just fine." Yuri said patting her head. "But where are you two going to go now? At least make me feel good and stay at the families summer home in Ocean Side for a while." Yuri nodded "California sounds nice… let me sleep on it for now okay?" "yeah I'll see you two in the morning."

Later that night after Joel decided to retire to the medical bay as well, Leaving Doyle and Sami alone. " Hey I've got this if you want to go get some sleep?" Sami said. " Hey now that you're speaking to me again, What was up with that?"

"With what?" Sami knew what he was talking about but preferred to forget it.

" You know what I'm talking about. You were worried about me"

"Of course I was worried! I'm still a little frustrated but I still care about you I don't want any thing bad to happen okay?!" Doyle snickered a little " Yeah, okay ,and by the way I still care about you too" after that the long standing negative energy between them seemed to disappeared like mist.


	4. Chapter 4 Actually 10 through 12

**Authors: **

**Okay please don't be to disappointed I put a little bit less effort into the end of this one but it's still pretty good but like usual I didn't proof read (I hat proof reading :p) so don't worry about the mistakes ****J enjoy!!!**

**Ch.10 **

**Good Morning Family **

They had finally touched down in Sligo, Ireland just as the sun began to light up the sky. Doyle and Sami had taken turns through the night flying. Doyle was currently asleep in his actual room on the jet. Sami walked down silently to the shower room connected to the mini gym. She wanted to freshen up a little before she went to great her old friends. She pick out a clean out fit after words. A pair of black skinny jeans instead of her usual shorts and a purple shirt that covered her midriff. In the cold weather of Ireland she'd need the wardrobe change.

After being full dressed and ready she proceeded to wake up the others. Joel reluctantly rolled off his med-bed then she proceeded to wake up Yuri. With little resistance he slid off the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake Ani. For Doyle she just knocked on the door; she may not be mad but she wanted to make it clear that he is her friend not her lover.

"I'll let them know we are on our way but that still leaves us some time to get breakfast somewhere." Sami said. "Alright I'll wake up Ani then" Joel sprang up "Slow down there pops, I still need to get cleaned up, we all do. We still have another hour okay" Sami walked up to Yuri "he's right; follow me they have a small coffee maker in one of these rooms, why don't you help me make some?" The two strolled out letting Joel pretty up while they got a chance to catch up.

" So what exactly is going on between you two. You act like you two were hardly involved?" Yuri asked her " Nothing is wrong any more, we just decided that we should break up" Yuri raised hi eyebrow. "By 'we' do you mean you decided to break up" Sami crossed her arms then dropped them dejectedly "Yes, but he came to understand it and anyways at least were talking again" Yuri placed a hand on her shoulder turning her gently away from a cabinet to face him. "What are you so afraid of Sami?" she didn't look at him but she made her words sound strong. "I'm not afraid I just think that this is his second chance at a seemingly normal life. He would never have that with me" Yuri didn't say anything after that he just helped her make the coffee. Sami didn't like the silence so she decided to ask some hard hitting questions her self. " So, why didn't you tell me about Sasha, and spare me the bull crap about safety. You knew how much she meant to me." Yuri let his face grow cold but his words were full of heart. " I just couldn't stand the idea of her death and having an actual funeral made it seem so finale. You know the worst part is that it was a basic human disease that got her." Sami looked up at him in disbelief . Sasha was the toughest normal human being she had ever met. The idea of her dying from a disease was insane! "Which one was it?" she asked him " Cancer. If you can believe that?!" Sami shuffled some mugs around uncomfortably. " What about Ani, how has she been through all this" Yuri looked directly at her " She's strong like her mother, but I worry how growing up without a mother will be for her" Sami laid a had firmly on his shoulder " She may not have a mother but a the very least she can have her aunt Sami" Yuri smiled " Thanks kid"

"Yuri there is one thing I want to know before we let her get to caught up in this. Is she like us? Will her body hold out in a worst case scenario?"

"Yup, was surprised at first I thought she'd be normal, but her physic skills are staring to come through."

"Oh that's fantastic! What exactly is her power"

"Image projection . If she can imagine it she can make it come to life. Its so cute to see how she uses her power. She likes to make little pretend worlds come to life!" Yuri laughed.

Joel marched around the jet till he found Yuri and Sami sipping coffee and laughing. He hung outside the door for a second so he wouldn't disturb them. Watching them like that reminded him of the years they spent together. They were their own little family back then; he missed how good it felt when he was home with all of them. He'd been chasing that feeling for a long time…

He finally decided to come in and join them. " Hey Joel, there is a cup of coffee with your name on it if you want it. He smiled and gratefully took the cup off the counter " Thanks you two I needed this." Yuri took his last swig "I need to get Ani ready you two kids behave alright" Joel and Sami rolled their eyes and said in a mocking tone " Yes Yuri"

Joel and Sami turned their attention to each other.

" So…how have you been Joel" Sami asked

" Just fine I guesses" He said modestly

"I know for a fact that a model like you dose more than 'just fine'." Sami said laughing a little. " What made you model anyway hu, you never seemed interested before?"

" Oh I was in a little financial trouble awhile back and then someone came along; said I was pretty enough and I had a good look-whatever that means- and there I was standing in front of a camera in a pair of jeans I could never afford. Everything else seemed to fall into place after that." Joel was an all American sweetheart and honestly never cared for any of that nonsense but it paid the bills so he never tried to fight it.

The two continued to talk about there lives.

"So…What have you been up to hu?" Joel nudged her playfully

"Missing you guys most of the time" she said looking into her coffee

"And…what else. Did you meet anyone special or find a new job hm" asked Joel?

" Yeah actually, I'm a photographer now. I really don't do anything special, its mostly just landscape photos but eventually I'd like to get into other stuff like fashion."

" Well that's cool, but what about a special someone. You can't pine for someone forever" Joel said lovingly.

" Don't worry I didn't, life has to go on right. I mean I haven't found anyone that I loved like him yet but I could right?" she looked at Joel expecting an answer he couldn't give honestly.

"Anyway, about a year after we all went on our marry ways I started dating again, but nothing to long term" Joel nodded silently after she spoke.

"Sasami I'm going to say this because I love you and you need to hear it! Not being able to have children dose not mean you can't still be happy. You can't let little things like that hold you down baby girl"

Sami smiled up at him "I know that Joel, I do, but I feel like he deserves the option. If he still feels anything for me after all of this then I would defiantly stick with him"

Joel frowned at her answer but decided to let the topic drop. Just in time as well because the next person to stroll through the doors was Doyle.

"Hey there sleepy head, Sami and Yuri made some coffee if you want some?" Joel said with a chipper grin. Doyle rubbed his head a little then nodded his reply. Despite the insanity of just learning he has lived two very different lives Joel was still his ridiculously pleasant self. It was a small comfort to know that he could rely on Joel, and that no matter what he would be there. " You were out for a long time, I knocked on your door like twenty minutes ago." Sami said. "When you pull an all night flight and then get woken up at five in the morning we'll see how quickly you wake up okay?!" Doyle grumbled. Taking a sip of his coffee he went ahead and asked what the day had in store for them.

Sami lead them out into the main deck " okay so after we rendezvous with Shawn and Fiona we can hurry and get into London where we'll find Clifford and Erick. Then we land in Lindesnes, Norway. Ansfrida will be prepared for a quiet evening departure then. Then we touch down in Brindisi Italy to collect my kid brother and Alisa and her sister Andria. Will stay there for the night and prepare for the rest of the journey." Sami finished placing her hands on her hips assertively. Doyle just rubbed his hands along his face while Joel whinnied. "it's going to be a long trip in such a short amount of time." Sami huffed because it was true.

**Ch.11**

**Terror in my Mind**

Finally everyone was ready to go accept for Ani, the boys had forgotten her jacket. Sami went into Zaks room on the jet and rummaged through his things until she found one of his old jackets that might fit her. " Here honey you can use this for now, I'll buy you one that fits when we're in town okay" Sami said as she placed the coat on Ani. "Okay, can I have a red one, please please pretty please!" Ani begged. Sami laughed "Sure Ani if we find one you can have it" Ani giggled and skipped off to join her father happily.

The group walked along the quite roads and into the busy back alleys until they were out side of a local restaurant. " Where are we meeting them anyway?" asked Joel. "They told me to go to the Temptations Café " Sami said. " Well no point in waiting on an empty stomach" said Yuri " Ani and I will go get some breakfast while you all keep a look out"

They all nodded in agreement till Yuri summoned Joel. " Come on, you can help us carry some stuff" Joel's eyes lit up with disagreement, the thought of leaving Sami and Doyle alone seemed wrong right now. "Now" Yuri said acting like he was Joel's father. Sami huffed because she was uncomfortable with the idea as well but other wise said nothing. While Doyle remained oblivious to why everyone was acting like a fool.

After ten minutes of awkward silence Doyle asked " what ever happened with Shawn and Fiona, did they ever settle down?" Sami smiled. " Yeah, I was at the wedding actually. It was really special at least until they got me sauced then asked me to make a speech; then it was just hilarious. In retrospect anyway" Doyle smiled he remembered what a good relationship they had and how good they were for each other. "here" Sami said as she handed him a photo of the wedding " They took this just before the reception." Doyle broke down laughing " You look ridiculous" Doyle said blatantly. "Shut up" Sami scowled as she punched him in the arm. " Seriously though, ruffles and orange are not a good look for you" Sami scowled more intensely then reached out and touched his arm

' _Stop talking if you value your life' _Sami said in his let a vibe of death fall down his spine. Doyle's face lost a little color and he chose to be silent.

"Oi I see you still get your thrills from terrorizing this boy" a voice rang out and laughed. Sami turned to look at the source of the voice. "Shawn!" she cried ecstatically "Dia duit Sami girl" Said Shawn jubilantly " And a fine hello to you to Doyle" Said Fiona with a loving hug. Doyle hugged her back gently " It's been a life time since I've seen you two and honestly you haven't changed a bit" They all exchanged smiles as they went inside to collect the others and get on their way. Shawn lifted Ani up of the ground "It's been so long since I saw you little Ani, I bet you don't even remember your uncle Shawny do ya, But I tell you true we've met once before?" He tickled her tummy a little making her giggle. " oh Shawn put her down you silly man" Fiona said as she hoisted Ani out of his arms. " well I guess we best reintroduce ourselves then hm" Fiona said placing her back down on the ground. Ani waved them off " No, I know that your Fiona and your Shawn and that you used to live with mommy and daddy" Shawn patted her head and she gave little smile. "Well it seems you have quite a smart one here Yuri, though I wonder how someone so young finds a place on a crew that's supposed to be deal'n with some kind of mortal troubles" Shawn said looking at Yuri. " Tasha left this world some time ago and there was no one else that could watch her" Yuri said. Shawn nodded not pressing the issue any further.

After they had all caught up over breakfast and found Ani a red coat they returned to the jet to get back to business. "Sami what exactly are these creatures you told us about they sound a little to extraordinary to be believed." Sami knew there was certainly truth in Fiona's words. Sami walked over to the computer "Here is the first footage of one" Sami scrolled through the footage for them and Doyle recounted what had happened when the Saturdays got involved. Yuri also put in what he knew " They clearly have vendetta against use, particularly Sami." " But we've never had an altercation with anything like them, how can they be so ready to kill use?" Shawn said. " In all that time we went after the more violent anomalies I don't recall anything that violent, intelligent, or extraordinary" said Fiona in awe. "Well they keep mentioning something about a queen and then we got one to give us some information" said Joel. "The person we believe is behind all this madness is Kyoko" Joel continued somberly.

Sami jumped back startled; this information was new to her. " Excuse me, but my sister disappeared two years ago on a reconnaissance mission, there is no way she could be behind this!" Sami said appalled. She thought her sister was dead, the family even held a small service for her. She thought about how hurt she was that her twin had died and how distraught her nephew and brother in law were. The idea that Kyoko had deceived them was heart wrenching. "It's true Sami, that thing sputtered out that his queen wanted you to suffer and watch us die" Yuri said. " I'm a ninja, plenty of people want me dead!" Sami said unconvinced " Sami it said the she wanted the one that 'shared her face' to suffer and die" Doyle said finally confirming that it was Kyoko. After that Sami's thoughts became a blur. She was relived that her sister was alive but hurt that she wanted her dead and angry because she had destroyed the happiness of so many people. Sami felt sick with overflowing emotions till her body gave out and she fainted. She hears people call out to her but she couldn't respond. Then all her thoughts became blank and the world became dark.

_He he he. Someone laughs, a beautiful sing song laugh. She is holding Sami close. So close she smells her perfume. It's smells like fresh rain on an open field 'Shinjirarenai! Nee-chan anata koko' Sami says, she can't believe that her sister is here. 'Nee-chan Samishi katta desu' Kyoko tells her that she missed her very much. 'Nee-Chan Mayotte shimai mashita, Wakarimasen' Sami finally looks into her sisters eyes and says she is lost and dose not understand. Kyoko kisses her forehead and the materialized a small dagger and drives it into Sami's stomach. Sami places a hand over the fresh wound as Kyoko says curl things 'This is only the beginning of your suffering' She takes hold of Sami's face and drives her nails into her cheeks as she places a firm kiss on her for head before disappearing._

Sami moves a little and then a pain shoots up at her from her stomach. She can tell Doyle healed her wounds but some pain still linger and the blood is still all over her body. She's still laying on the floor on the main deck, 'it must have all happened in moments' she thinks to her self. Her head is on Fiona's lap but Doyle's hands are holding onto her face.

"Sami can you hear me…Sami…" Doyle calls out softly. "I'm okay" she says and slowly get off of Fiona. "What the hell was that then!" Shawn says "You just started bleed'n but no one here made a move" Sami stood up. "It was my sister, you were right she is alive and she is the source of this evil." Joel held out his hands to help steady her " How could she wound you without being here I thought your psychic powers only aloud you two to connect without touching" Sami caught her balance and said " It allows use to connect both mentally and physically. I can't believe she would do this…" She says as she walks out of the room. " Doyle stet the coordinates for our next destination" Doyle did as he was told for a change and Sami went to get a fresh shirt and clean off the blood. She was grateful Ani was playing in Zaks room, she would hate to be just another traumatic event in her young life.

Doyle stet the course and then set the ship to auto pilot. He walked around until he found Sami in a shower. He really wasn't sure if this would be a good place to talk to her since they recently fell out of a relationship. His body didn't seem to get the memo and he walked in "are you alright?" he asked. Sami poked her head out of the curtain "yes, I'm fine, Now get out you pervert!" she laughed as she said the last part. Doyle blushed

"WHAT! No, no, no…its not like that…I'm just…well its not like its nothing I haven't seen…oh, I mean…I give up" he sputtered just as Sami turned off the water. She came out wrapped in a towel. " Doyle I'm fine, I'll be just fine really" as she said it though Doyle caught a glimpse of her eyes and they contradicted what she said. She was hurt inside and out, it made a sad kind of sense. It wasn't just some creep or a criminal, it was her sister. Despite all that had gone down between them and what was no longer between them, he took her into his arms. She barred her face in his chest and cried for a little while.

**Ch.12**

**CREEP!**

Fiona sat close to one of the windows on the ship and watched the clouds as they flew by. It was a pleasant distraction from the bad news earlier. To think Kyoko not only wanted to kill them but that she went out of her way to create some despicable array of creatures to do here bidding was a tragic turn of fate. The curiouse part was what any of they could have done to push her to this. As far as Fiona could remember they had all been good friends; Fiona let it drop for the time being.

Fiona sat quietly until something flew pass the glass. It was deffinatly to big to have been a bird but the flight pattern was to free to have been an air craft. She got closer to the glass and scanned the area carefully. Then it sored into sight again and it seemed aware of its audience so it waved at her. Starttled but not un acustom to bizzar situations she waved back. After the flying creture dissapered into a nimbuse Fiona ran from the window to warn the others that something was out there. The first person she found was Yuri

"Yuri, find Doyle and Sami I'm going to find shawn. I think were are about to be under attack!" Yuri took her derections and found Doyle and Sami walking out of the shower room. It was undeniably awkward to see them walk out together but he pushed through it to deliver the alert. "Fiona thinks we may be under attck, hurry and gear up then report to the main deck." Without another word they ran off to get what they needed to.

With in moments they had assembled on the main deack and were prepaird for battle. "Fiona where did you first see it?" asked Shawn

"Just outside that window. It waved at me if you can believe that; it doesn't seem afraid of use." Fiona said.

" Fiona do you kown what it looked like spacifically maby if we know some of its physical atributes we can determaine the best way to combat it." Joel said, his brilliant side only ever came out in serious situations.

" It had wings like a bat and its fingers were increadably long but beyond that it looked like a man, a really hot tan man!" Shaen shot her a look and the others snickered but quickly resolved that they should try not to get into a confrontation with it-him- until they could land. They assumed that a two man team would be enough to take him down.

THUNK! The creature had landed on the glass. They all supn around and prepaired for the worst. When nothing happened Sami approached it in a hopes of talking to him.

" I know what Kyoko wants but what I don't know is why you're here. If I die before we hit land then all here planes are ruined and as far as I can tell you all live to make her happy." The creature threw his head back and laughed " The others live to make her happy, I live just because. Anyway I enjoyed our little arial dance and I figured I'd come and see if I couldn't get you to come out and play, how 'bout it Sami?" his eyes caught fire as he looked at her. He wanted her to be his in every way. He liked how contrary she was compaired to her sister. She was dark on the outside but pure good inside and she didn't seem as needy as her sister. Her sister needed his services in her bed every night because she wouldn't sleep without the company athough her chose of company often kept her up.

" No" Sami said flat out "I'm not sure you understand but people usually don't count an arieal attack as a dance and they certainly don't take others up on the offer to do it again"

He frowned a little " Awww…well to bad then. I thought I'd have some fun while I was tailing you but I guesse that plan is over." Sami fruwwed her brow " you've been tailing us" The creture giggled a little "oops, did I let that slip, oh silly me." Sami wanted to go out there and dystroy him but she knew that would be suicde, he'd just knock her off her board again. So she did the only thing she could, she stood there and gave him her best intimadation look. It didn't seem to have any effect on him, in fact it seemed to be some kind of pervers turn on for him.

Finally he broke the silents "How 'bout you let me come on board when you land and we can have a nice private chat some where hm…?" he asked. Sami turned to the others who looked wiry of it but all agreed that the information they could obtain would be worth the risk. She trunned back to him " fine you're alound to come on board, but if you try anything I will…" He cut her off " No worries dear I'm over the fighting part, since you don't seem to like that" he purred then fly off the glass and out of sight. " Well I think I need a shower" Sami said dramatically. Joel snickered " Aw it's got a crush on you Sami, looks like Doyle has a little compition" Doyle smacked him on the arm "Ow!" Joel whinned "It's not a compition, we are not together" Yuri laughed "oh really cuz that's not what it looked like a minute ago" They all chuckled at Sami and Doyles expense for a while.


	5. Chapter 5 Actually 13 through 15

**CH.13 **

**Comings and Goings **

Sami set the jet down gently on the edge of a New Addington, It was the only rural spot outside of London. "Alright everyone be careful out there. We are pretty far outside of the city so try to hop the first train you see. " Sami announced. "What about Cliff and Erick? Where are they going to be?" Joel asked "They said they would meet up with you guys under the London eye" Sami announced "Here" Sami placed a GPS in Yuri's very capable hands "I've locked it in here so you should be able to find your way." "Okay is that it?" Shawn asked "Yup now get out of here so I can bear my humiliation alone…" Sami said glumly. "Enjoy your date" Fiona giggled "It's NOT a date!" Sami shirked as the others left the jet to join up with their comrades.

Shortly after they left a knock came at the door of the jet. Sami groaned because the only thing that could be knocking is the thing that she despised. She answered the door "I figured I would do things the traditional way and use the door" He said. "Well if you're having a 'traditional phase' then you should know that it's uncustomary to allow one passage without knowing there name" Sami said snappishly. He laughed a little " The creators called me survivor number five but Kyoko…" he said kyokos name like it was a poison arrow meant to strike Sami, which it did, she winced. "She calls me Alamimo" Sami made a rude noise "Yeah nii-chan always had an affinity for the island; it figures she'd give you an island name." He shrugged his shoulders "Well…Now you know my name will you let me in?" He said as he leaned in too close to Sami. Sami back out of the door way and let him in. "Touch anything and I'll send you back to my sister with broken fingers, understand!" Sami said firmly. Alamimo chuckled a little and as he did his body began to behave strangely. His fingers shortened to normal length and his large bat like wings retracted into his body. Sami was astonished even his pupils went from their strange cat like shape to a normal circle. The only trace of his unusual genes is that his iris remained a strange yellow. Sami stood with her mouth with aw in her eyes wide with astonishment. Alamimo laughed openly at her wide eyed amazement "I thought I resort to my natural form, do you like it?" he purred seductively. Sami didn't respond she just looked down and tried to hide the redness of her face. In truth she did find him very attractive. He moved in slowly and carefully till she could feel him breathing on her. He lifted her chin with two fingers and tried no navigate her mouth to his. Sami shook herself free "You said you wanted to talk so get to it" he frowned at her rejection of him.

"Fine…your sister asked me to keep an eye on you and deliver your coordinates to her before you land so she can send more survivors to attack you and your friends" he said

"Why are you called survivors?" Sami asked

"Because we are the only embryos designed by doctor Argosts that survived"

"Argost! Kyoko teamed up with Argosts! And since when was he a doctor?!"

"Well you see he worked on the project alongside the others but he had a different idea of how we should be created…"he said still in uncomfortable proximity to Sami

"Oh?!" Sami said pushing him back to arms length

"Yes he wanted to create beings that crossed the lines of myth and legend and merge them with a human consciousness" he paused as if to build suspense "Well the others didn't like that so he carried on alone."

"So now explain to me how my sister plays into this?" Sami asked

"Your sister was an accident, a very fortunate accident" Alamimo said with a frown

"What?!" Sami said surprised , she suspected her sister had planed all of this from the time she disappeared two years ago it was a relief to find out she wasn't that deviant.

"Well it's true that she ran away two years ago…"

"Wait she went missing she did not run away!" Sami said furiously

"Sorry love, but the truth is that she was secretly struggling with depression and desperately wanted a release from her life so when she saw an opportunity to run she took it" Alamimo said ambivalently.

Sami's whole body shook as she tried to tame all the new feelings running free inside her. Alamimo looked at her with an honest sympathy that he himself was surprised by. He was unaccustomed to feeling for others and made the longing to comfort her. He took a few steps forward but Sami blocked him from making contact by raising a hand. He gently took the hand in his own and remained in that position until she regained control. Sami looked at him "You can let go now please" he chuckled "Do I have to." Sami blushed and yanked her hand free " Yes!" Alamimo came a little closer to her. "I'm…sorry…it's clear that this was a surprise to you" Sami let her shoulders relax a little "um…thanks I guess. Now please tell me more if you can."

"For you, I can do anything" he said then leaned up against Sami and whispered "I can swear with all honesty that I've never even said that to your sister" Sami switched back into high alert and jumped away from him. He accepted her need for space "very well then" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Kyoko went straight for the islands and spent about a year there patiently waiting for things to die down and for people to believe she was dead. After she'd accomplished that she began working on the black market as a procurer of strange and rare objects. Then one day Argosts invited her to weird world to discuss some business. It turned out that he wanted her in his quest for Kur but in exchange she wanted to share his power over the world as a queen. Argosts agreed and gave her power over use to command as an army."

"But where does the need to punish me coincide with Argosts plan for world dominance?" Sami asked. "It didn't. She was supposed to simply capture Doyle Blackwell so they could extract the excess energy that he took so many years ago. Then you got involved in his life again and she had an excuse to punish you." Sami eyes began to connect the dots that didn't line up till now. Alamimo tilted his head to look at her "I'm curious, why you haven't asked what she would punish you for…?" Sami look into his yellow eyes shocked. "Its fine you don't have to tell me. I am her favorite remember, she values me as a lover most evenings. And in the moments between the sheets she'll tell me things she wouldn't say to anyone else. I know your sins Sasami…I know about how you and Tatsuya, her former husband found soles in each other after you lost Doyle and his marriage was falling apart." Sami covered her eyes with her hands she felt too ashamed to look at him. "It's true!" she shouted "but he truly loved her…he really did. We were just too young and we all moved to fast…I've always been sorry for that!" Alamimo spoke softly and without being to close "I know you're sorry. I don't look down on you for it really…"

"Thank you" Sami said honestly. "What happens to you now, that you've told me all this?" Sami asked

"Well, if I go back to her she kills me or you do which ever, the point is I die but if you give me a head start I just run until they think I'm dead and try to live a quiet life far away or…" he said letting the words drop.

"Or…What?!"Sami asked

"Or you let me join you and your friends"

"What!?" Sami spouted "Are you insane the others will kill me and what about Ani I don't know how safe you are to keep around such a small child and you were very quick to turn on my sister what's to stop you from betraying us hm…?" Sami said flailing her arms about, having lost her composer. "Not to worry…I'm not going to turn traitor." Alamimo said as he began to pace around the room curiously. Sami stood unmoving and her stillness implied that she was uncomfortable with their agreement. Alamimo sauntered back to her carefully watching her. When he could reach her he pulled her had gently toward his mouth and kissed it. "I'm not going to turn traitor, there are too many benefits that I wouldn't want to jeopardize" as he said though words he gazed at her like she was his goddess. That gaze of course made her go brain dead long enough to invite more trouble by asking a foolish question. "What would thoughts benefits be?" She asked. Alamimo chuckled and leaned in to her more closely than he had before. Then he placed one arm around her waist securing her body against his while he let the fingertips of his other hand travel up from the small of her back to where a little bit of hair that wasn't pulled up graced her face. He gently pushed it back and whispered with hot breath against her cheek " I'd be glad to inform you." and with that he softly kissed her cheek the way a true lover does. Sami was too shocked and enticed to find the will to push him off so she just let him work his kisses from her cheek to her mouth. Once he was there he kissed her so deeply and passionately that her mouth had no chose but to oblige.

Once they both decided to stop he looked at her in a way that reminded her of Doyle. Sami hid her feelings inside herself. "Listen, you can stay but please understand that I can't be in a relationship with you." Alamimo looked hurt but he swiftly turned it into a light humor "That's fine because I wasn't think relationship really…I was thinking more like…" Sami cut him off "don't go there!" and he laughed a little as he watched her turn red. _'Living with them could be fun, for a while'_ thought Alamimo to himself.

While Alamimo tortured Sami with his perverse humor the others were still desperately trying to find Erick and Clifford they weren't under the Eye as they had promised. "Alright so, new plan" Joel announced "Doyle and I will head up that way" He said pointing to left "Fiona, Shawn you two head south down that road" They nodded and Shawn took Fiona's had as they set off down the road. "Yuri you and Ani stay here maybe they're on the ride". "Alright" Yuri replied, Doyle and Joel set off.

Joel seemed to enjoy the sights but Doyle was too busy thinking about Sami being alone with that thing. It's not that she was weak or anything but because he disliked that that creature clearly had eyes for her! "Relax!" said Joel flinging an arm around his friend "The big bad monster isn't gonna steal your girlfriend." Joel laughed but Doyle just shrugged him off "I don't care." He lied "Besides she broke it off officially last night"

Joel smirked "That's not what it looked like this morning." He waited for Doyle's reaction but received none so he pushed a little harder. "I just don't understand why you two fight it so much you're clearly soul mates." Doyle was about to go off when he heard a familiar voice chime in "That what I thought too." Doyle turned around to look upon his ex-girlfriend Abby gray.

As soon as he saw her the color fled from his face. Abby really hurt him although he'd never admit it out loud. "Doyle what brings you to my home town?" Doyle made a rude sound "Not you; that's for sure!" and proceeded to walk ahead. "Va va va voom! And who are you!?" Joel said. Doyle grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat "No one you need to know about!" Abby stomped a foot "Oh really! So that's what I am to you now, just some ex who you won't even talk about!" Joel and Doyle halted "that's the Ex who stabbed you in the back a while ago right, um…Abby…Abby Grey right?" Doyle grumbled out a yes. "Listen I know things ended badly before but maybe we could try again" Doyle laughed at that "Not a chance!" "Fine but I'm not leaving you alone till you and I clear the air a little." Abby looked very frustrated. Joel picked up quickly on the dark hair and fair eyes that made her look very similar to Sami. In fact he sensed the differences and likenesses so quickly he realized she was a perfect parallel of Sami. He began to laugh out loud at this "Sami would love to meet her." He chuckled sarcastically. "Ah! Who is Sami Doyle?" Doyle rubbed his head 'leave it to Joel to open a can of worms' he thought. "Sami is a long story, one that I don't have time to tell" Doyle said. Abby placed a hand on his shoulder "Make time." She said giving him a death glare. He opened his mouth to give a reply but lucky for Abby a terrible bang stopped him.

He and Joel spun around a local café had just been blown sky high! Before anyone could react something lurched out of the smoke and clipped Abby's arm. It wasn't bad but it startled her. "What the bloody hell was that!" she shouted "Run Abby you can't take this thing on" Doyle shouted back as Joel quickly sprang into combat. "Your not getting rid of me that easily!" Abby cried before following Joel into the frey. Doyle looked around and using his telekinises, sent a nearby table flying forward at the monster.

"Good shot man, I would have thought after all this time your skills would've gotten pretty rusty!" Clifford called out. Doyle turned to greet him and quickly returned to battle. "So let me guesse; you saw it and thought you could get a good price for it some where on the black market here, right?" Joel said as he landed a kick on the monsters face. "Yup! But I ran out of tranquilizer…Anyway this wouldn't happen to be one a thoughs creatures you all warned me about in that e-mail?!"Clifford asked as he used his cryokinesis to freeze it where it stood. "Yes!" Gruntted Doyle as he sent several grenades right into the creatures mouth. I blew up into a million tiny frozen pieces. "You know I thought from the e-mail that it would look more human and less like a part gorilla, part human, part hippo thing" Clifford said as he tossed his already messy hair around. "Yeah…usually they don't look like that but this one seemes to have been an experiment to see how far they could push it."

Abby, having been slightly involved in the take down of the creature sat appalled at how they were clearly trying to leave her out of the loop! "Now that enough between you lot, Now some one please tell me what in gods name just happened here!" Clifford sized her up with his eyes. Sure she was pretty but there was no way he was saying anything. So he did what he thought would be the best course of action; he walked away. Joel followed after him and then Doyle. " What so that's it your just going to have me fight some gruesome creature then not tell me anything!?" Abby persisted spoildly. She made a small "humph!" but followed them back to the eye. Doyle turned around abruptly " Listen Abby you and I had a good thing but now its gone so get over it and get lost!" Abby pouted and stormed off having clearly been kicked to the curb.

Clifford pointed out that Erick was up in the eye so all they had to do was wait. After an hour of waiting Erick and a young women carrying a small baby stepped out of the eye. "Hello everyone sorry we kept you waiting." Erick said. Yuri looked back and forth between the two. It didn't take long for him to reilaize that this was Ericks small family. "I can understand wanting more time to say good bye to your family." Doyle looked on amazed that once again someone from long ago had settled down and started a family. "Oh he's just so adorable Joel! He's got the sweetes cheeks I've ever seen!And how have you been my dear?" He spouted as he approached the young women. " I'm just fine Joel, it's good to see you again since the baby was been born" Joel smiled warmly as he extended a finger to the small baby boy. " So what name did you guys stick him with?" Joel chooed as if the question was for the baby. "He's called called Toby" Erick said taking hold of his son. "Hey, Doyle how've you been?" Erick asked. Clifford smaked his back hrad enough that he wouldn't answer "He's been killen monsters and blowing things up" answered Clifford in Doyles sted. " And kick'n a nasty ex to the curb" Joel chimmed in enthusiastically. " Well it's nice to know some people will never change." Erick smiled as he said it. "So I guesse I should introduce my wife Nina and my son Toby" Erick said and Nina reached out and gave Doyle a firm hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Well its been a lovly reunion brother, but we have a jet to chatch and more monsters to kill." Clifford said as he and Yuri walked away. Joel went ahead and called Fiona and Shawn telling them to get back to the ship . " Don't listen to them, just take your time saying your good byes." Doyle said hating to tear up such a sweet young family, it made him think of his parents. Erick understood and wrapped things up as quickly as he could. Of course there were a few tears but it was a good parting of the ways.

**Ch.14 **

**Stay close away from me!**

Once they made it back to the jet it was getting close to dusk. As they entered to control area they were greated by a very red faced Sami. "What in the world took you so long!" Sami shouted. Erick smiled " Clifford and I had some lat minute business to attend to." Sami breathed deeply and stompped over to Alamimo "Meet the new guy hell, er… I mean _he'll_ be staying with use now. He's decided to stick on our side…" Sami said making a slight frodian slip. "Oh really and what makes you think he'll stay on our side" Shawn pointed out. Alamimo stalked up behind Sami and pulled her body closer to his by wrapping his arms around her waist "This gig comes with better benefits" He said as he smiled wickedly. Sami clearly looked uncomfortable and Doyle had to be restrained from jumping him right then and there by Clifford. Shawn just laughed a little under his breath. Sami's face having run out of shades of red began to go purple. "Alamimo, please let go now" she strained the words out through her teeth. "Fine." He said and he let go.

"Really though why do we even have to keep him huh?" asked Doyle once he'd calmed down enough to use words. " Because he's got valuable info and more importantly if we send hm back he dies and I can't send him to his death, besides he'd got no where eles to go" She said. " Humph! Whatever" Doyle said as he marched out of the room. Sami rubbed her face in frustration. "So plan on telling us everything you've learned today from your date" Fiona said baitingly. Sami just balled up a fist " I'm waiting until after our next pick up and then I'll get to it. And it wasn't a date" Sami hissed the lat part. Fiona just sauntered off giggling. Yuri approached her next " I don't know how I feel about him being in the same space as my kid" Sami looked passed Yuri to see that Ani seemed to be making a new friend in Alamimo. Looking back at Yuri she said " Not to worry we've already talked about it and he likes kids." Yuri hissed "Yeah I'm sure he does, along with a side of mash potato's!" Sami shrugged " He said he wouldn't hurt her and besides Ani seems to be taking to him already, looked behind you" Sure enough Yuri looked back and saw that his daughter had discovered a new and dangerous play mate. As the blood ran out of Yuri's face Sami just laughed. Ani waved to her father absent mindedly as she played with her new friend.

The ride to the next location felt incredibly long for Sami. While it seemed that Fiona, Ani, Clifford and Shawn seemed to take Alamimo, the others were still less than happy about his having joining them. Joel and Yuri were unhappy but could continue working peacefully. Erick laid down the law quickly and made sure Alamimo would understand by creating an intense humidity around him. Doyle was the one most troubled by him. Every chance Alamimo got he would touchier Doyle. He would mock him for his feelings toward Sami and openly relayed the events that had passed between them. "You know she actually let me kiss her" He purred into Doyle's ear once. Doyle then spun around and tried to punch him in the face. Luckily Joel was near by and blocked it "We all have to try and keep calm, I know its hard but their isn't much we can do about _it._" Doyle backed off but didn't let it drop. He went to Sami instead to confront her about that kiss she gave him.

"Yes, I kissed him." She said ashamed. Doyle was frustrated but he wasn't willing to believe that Sami would be so bluntly hurtful. "Well, were you the one who initiated the … kiss?" The lat words made him want to puke but he held it down. "No" Sami replied simply. Doyle let out a sigh of relief. His relief was quickly turned back into bitter frustration when Sami said something unnecessary. "Doyle please don't let this be such a big deal. It's not like you and I are together anymore." Doyle wanted to die " Yeah we aren't together now but when things are settled that's when you'll want me back again. but I want be there!" Doyle shouted. Sami replied less then Cooley "Don't you dare say such a thing!"

" Why not it's the truth! You've done this since we were kids. 'Come here' 'no wait I take it back'!"

"Don't be so dramatic, I haven't done anything like that since I was fifteen! And how dare you talk about being the one pushed away!"

"Sami, I didn't have a chose you know that!"

"Really because from where I was standing you were a frightened kid who was so afraid of the future you ran and left me behind to carry on all your shit!" She shouted

That last one really stung because in his heart he knew it was true. Doyle never told Sami but the night he had fought and escaped. He realized then that what he had done would follow him his whole life. He never told Sami that it was Kyoko who pulled the trigger that night. She was so afraid of the intense power inside of him she tried to kill him. Right now though he was so frustrated that he wanted to tell her everything but the underlined love he still felt for her wouldn't allow it. Sami however saw this as an opportunity to let out all of her frustrations.

"You know that you basically killed me, right!? I didn't even want to do it, I wanted to call you a coward!" Sami's words made Doyle fell (for the first time in a long time) ashamed of what he'd done to her.

"Why didn't you follow through then huh?" Doyle asked softly

"Because I love you stupid! And somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that by being away from me and this life you'd some how be better off." Sami slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Sami there hasn't been anything that was better then you or that's even come close." Doyle chose his next words carefully." I know that you think that because this is a life you were born into and a life that I just took on but there wasn't a moment where I didn't think it was worth it." Doyle said and he grabbed her hand and lead her away to his room on the ship. He wanted to finish things somewhere private where they wouldn't be disturbed.

They stat closely on his bed " I know that tings were hard on you especially when we wanted to start a family and we found out you couldn't. I know that memory is the one that was part of what made you follow through. You felt like you were suddenly not enough but the truth is that you were always more than enough you were the first bit of family I had ever really had."

Sami smiled at the last part "Even though Ryuu hated you?"

Doyle laughed " Especially because Ryuu hated me!"

Sami laughed and the pressure between them seemed to lessen. She took Doyle's hands and said "Things won't get any easier after this but I need you to know that their isn't a piece of me that doesn't still love you but there are things that I've done after I erased your memory that are wrong and veil but even then it always came back to you."

Doyle just sat there keeping his space " like what things?"

Sami went to leave "The kind of things that are best left unsaid." and with that she left.

CH.15

They were about 10 hours and Halfway when Yuri received a message from his old comrade. Ansfrida had sent him an e-mail which he eagerly opened. It was short and to the point just as she would be in real life. She simply requested that her son had accepted the invitation on her behalf and had only informed her recently of there coming. She prudently stated that she was retired from such madness and would prefer to decline from his offer.

Yuri was sad to know that she wouldn't come to her old friends need but he was even sadder that they had wasted so much time! He had to inform Sami of course about the change of planes. She was to say the least less than pleased. "Are you kidding me! What a selfish cow! After all this and she didn't even think twice about telling use no!" Yuri sighed " I'm sure she thought it through a little" Yuri lied. "Shoot! I had a plan to refuel there. This thing doesn't just run on sunshine you know!" Sami said

Yuri pulled one of his paternal tricks he'd picked up over the years of looking out for Sami.

"Listen lets head for Alkmaar, Call your brother and have him round up the girls and meet us half way. Then we can head back to America more quickly." Sami huffed but Yuri's words made sense "Yeah, fine."

Yuri took a moment to appericiate this moment and get a few questions out " So what exactly is going on with you and Doyle? I'm not prying I just think I should know." Yuri asked. " I want to say were sort of in a hybernation. I think that we've found a place to be for now that isn't to intamet." Sami said not looking at Yuri. "Well may I ask why you can't be intamet now?" Sami tried to think of a good answer but in truth she had none. In her own heart she knew that it was only foolishness that was stopping her. Sami was the only one not to realized it, but he never really changed on the inside.

Her silence was enough of an answer for Yuri "Exactly!" He said before he left her to take care of busieness

Later that night after they'd landed and she contacted her brother Sami slipped out. She went to sit up alone at the stars. As she reached the top she realized she wasn't alone. Alamimo was quietly sitting looking up at the sky. "Hello, do you mind if I join you?" Sami asked nicely. Alamimo smiled brightly and nodded for her to come closer. They sat for a good ten minutes till Alamimo spoke " Sami what happenes to me after this?" He said it very seriously like a child who had no real understanding of the world. Sami tried not to look to sad as she replied " I'm not sure, what do you want to happen?"

"I want to go some place where I can fly for miles and maybe some where peaceful where I can have a family." He said

" Well what's stopping you! After this you could do that." Sami said with some encouragement.

"I don't have any evidence of my existence, how am I supposed start a life if it's not written anywhere that I excise."

"I never thought about that. Well if you can promise me you want be to much of a pervert and stick with us I'll reward you with an identity!" Sami said trying to cheer him up.

Alamimo smiled " That sounds fair enough, deal!"

Sami realized for the first time that Alamimo was actually good at heart and their were parts of him that she could be friends with. They stayed up on the roof for a good hour or so. They talked about there lives where they came from and what they wanted out of life.

"You know" Sami spoke "I really like you." Alamimo jumped " Fantastic! I like you to we should stick together and have babies!" Sami quickly punch him in the arm. " No way! I meant that you're a good friend! Besides I can't have babies anyway…"

Alamimo understood that it was a soft spot that wasn't to be discussed any further.

" Listen it's late, have a good night." Sami said it seemed she wasn't angry about it but Alamimo wouldn't push it.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.15

They were about 10 hours and halfway when Yuri received a message from his old comrade. Ansfrida had sent him an e-mail which he eagerly opened. It was short and to the point just as she would be in real life. She simply requested that her son had accepted the invitation on her behalf and had only informed her recently of their coming. She prudently stated that she was retired from such madness and would prefer to decline from his offer.

Yuri was sad to know that she wouldn't come to her old friends need but he was even sadder that they had wasted so much time! He had to inform Sami of course about the change of planes. She was to say the least less than pleased. "Are you kidding me? What a selfish cow! After all this and she didn't even think twice about telling us no!" Yuri sighed "I'm sure she thought it through a little" Yuri lied. "Shoot! I had a plan to refuel there. This thing doesn't just run on sunshine you know!" Sami said

Yuri pulled one of his paternal tricks he'd picked up over the years of looking out for Sami.

"Listen lets head for Alkmaar, Call your brother and have him round up the girls and meet us half way. Then we can head back to America more quickly." Sami huffed but Yuri's words made sense "Yeah, fine."

Yuri took a moment to appreciate this moment and get a few questions out "So what exactly is going on with you and Doyle? I'm not prying I just think I should know." Yuri asked. "I want to say we're sort of in hibernation. I think that we've found a place to be for now that isn't to intimate." Sami said not looking at Yuri. "Well may I ask why you can't be intimate _now_?" Sami tried to think of a good answer but in truth she had none. In her own heart she knew that it was only foolishness that was stopping her. Sami was the only one not to realize it, but he never really changed on the inside.

Her silence was enough of an answer for Yuri "Exactly!" He said before he left her to take care of business

Later that night after they'd landed and she contacted her brother Sami slipped out. She went to sit up alone at the stars. As she reached the top she realized she wasn't alone. Alamimo was quietly sitting looking up at the sky. "Hello, do you mind if I join you?" Sami asked nicely. Alamimo smiled brightly and nodded for her to come closer. They sat for a good ten minutes till Alamimo spoke "Sami what happens to me after this?" He said it very seriously like a child who had no real understanding of the world. Sami tried not to look to sad as she replied "I'm not sure, what do you want to happen?"

"I want to go some place where I can fly for miles and maybe some where peaceful where I can have a family." He said

"Well what's stopping you? After this you could do that." Sami said with some encouragement.

"I don't have any evidence of my existence, how am I supposed start a life if it's not written anywhere that I excise."

"I never thought about that. Well if you can promise me you want be too much of a pervert and stick with us I'll reward you with an identity!" Sami said trying to cheer him up.

Alamimo smiled "That sounds fair enough, deal!"

Sami realized for the first time that Alamimo was actually good at heart and there were parts of him that she could be friends with. They stayed up on the roof for a good hour or so. They talked about their lives where they came from and what they wanted out of life.

"You know" Sami spoke "I really like you." Alamimo jumped "Fantastic! I like you to we should stick together and have babies!" Sami quickly punch him in the arm. "No way! I meant that you're a good friend! Besides I can't have babies anyway…"

Alamimo understood that it was a soft spot that wasn't to be discussed any further.

"Listen it's late, have a good night." Sami said it seemed she wasn't angry about it but Alamimo wouldn't push it.

Ch.16

**I do, I don't, I have to! **

Sami rolled around under her covers; she was reluctant to wake up to what would probably be another day full of disasters. It was no use though, so she rolled herself out of bed and went about her usual morning routine. This morning however she didn't have to start pushing people out of bed. Her brother was meeting them half way. She crept around the ship careful not to rouse anyone. She gathered up her purse and her camera. Sami thought that she'd use the time to actually do her job and try photographing something's.

Just as she was about to leave she saw that someone was already standing at the door. "So, where do you think you're going so early in the morning" Doyle said with a smirk. "Well I figured I should catch up on some work and maybe look around while we've got time" Sami said. "Sounds like a plan lets go." Doyle said walking out Sami just rolled her eyes. It would be impossible to tell him to stay put.

Sami took some photos after which she and Doyle roamed around the town. For the first time in forever they actually acted like a couple. Making Sami realize that the only thing she was ever fighting was herself. Though neither of them would say it out loud but they were thrilled to be walking around holding hands and laughing. It was like there was nothing wrong in their life; they even managed to squeeze in a few sincere kisses. "Oh hey let's stop here for a minute" Doyle said as he tugged her into a jewelry store. "Oh Doyle…" Sami said exasperatedly. She never wore a lot of jewelry beyond a ring on her thumb and the necklace that had recently been destroyed. "No, come on don't start besides now that your necklace is gone I'm sure you could use something else" Doyle said as he pulled her in a little closer. "Alright." Sami said and Doyle smiled lightly before giving her a very warm kiss. Doyle actually had something a little more endearing than just a replacement necklace planned.

He knew it would be a long hard struggle to find the perfect ring. Sami didn't really like gold so that was out. Then he remembered that she thought diamonds were gaudy, she preferred amethyst. He let her roam around a little on her own. Then he founded it, the most perfect ring in the world. Purple amethyst cut in the shape of a heart and set in a silver ban. Simple and perfect just like his Sami. "Hey come here for a sec what do you think of this one" Doyle said pointing to the ring inside the case. "Oh wow it's beautiful!" Sami said in quiet aw. Doyle smirked 'do I know my girl or what' he thought to himself and Sami whom he didn't know was listening grabbed his hand and replied 'yes you do, you know me better than anyone'. She looked at him as she gave her telepathic reply and Doyle knew that it was now or never.

He laid his arms around her waist "Will you marry me?" he asked. Like everything Doyle says it was blunt and unrefined but very endearing. Sami hid her face in his chest so no one would see her blush. "Yes" her reply was muffled into his shirt. He understood her but he wanted anyone else who was around to hear it to. "Oh! I'm sorry I can't hear you, what was that" Doyle said loudly. "Yes!" Sami said as she gave a little jump of jubilation. With his arms still around Sami he leaned down so that he could almost kiss here "Yes, what?" He asked letting his lips slid into a smirk. "Yes, I would love to marry you." Sami whispered as she pulled him in all the way for a kiss. They had the ban sized correctly there in the store. Doyle was lucky Sami speaks twenty different languages or he and the jeweler would have been tied in a shouting match all morning.

As they walked back to the jet Doyle and Sami we're too involved in them to sense a percents that had been following them. They were just outside the ship when Alamimo came swooping down on them. "Get inside!" He commanded them then quickly moving in on the stalker. Alamimo had them by the thought. It was kyoko "Oh baby how sweet of you to remember I like it rough, but I don't do PDA's!" she said before freeing herself and throwing him down face first. Sami and Doyle, who-of course- hadn't left and ran to his rescue. "So you finally decided to see me in person." Sami said venomously while staying on guard. Kyoko walked up to her sister slowly and gave her a little kiss. "Let them die Sami and come with me" She said as she grabbed her sister by the hands like when they were children. "Between watching them die and helping me kill Tatsuya I will have punished you enough. I would be able to forgive you and you could stay with me always" Kyoko smiled sweetly. The rare and beautiful smile she would only give Sami or her son.

Sami was in and endless swirling of emotions. "No" Sami said firmly as she tried to make a hit on her sister. Kyoko was unable to avoid it and fell to the ground with blood leaking from her mouth. Any kindness or trace of the woman she used to be left her eyes as she got up.

Like a bolt of lightning Kyoko rouse and lurched at her sister. Fast than any of then what seemed possibly she had Sami by the throat. Kyoko had no desire to kill her, well not yet anyway, so she just slammed her into the ground. Not hard enough to kill her but enough to knock her out.

Doyle stood horrified at the surreal scene that had unfolded. He pulled out a few grenades and attempted to take Kyoko out. She didn't seem to move from where she was standing and once the grenades went off he was certain that he had killed her. Once the dust cleared though there was no body to be seen. Then a chill ran down his spin as her heard a twisted little laugh behind him. He never even got a chance to turn his head.

Kyoko seized him behind the neck and sent an electric shock down his spin. Doyle quickly fell to the ground. Kyoko sauntered around him like a vulture till she was certain he was immobile. Then she knelt down in front of him She was about to speak but then she realized that everyone was here. All together again gust 'like old times' she thought bitterly. They were all there like dominos waiting to be knocked down. "How wonderful" she said with an edge of insanity.

The fist to make a move was Joel. Kyoko laughed at herself because he still looked beautiful to her, like a new toy for her to destroy. He sent a wave of sound her way and she was unable to doge it. She skidded back a few feet but then quickly sent back a bolt of lightning. It managed to take out Clifford and Fiona who had followed Joel in the attack. Kyoko sent them flying in different directions. She stopped to laugh with delight at her handy work. In that moment she felt something was wrong. She couldn't move and then a voice chimed in her head. "Well isn't this cozy un!" Shawn said inside of her. She forgot about the extent of his ghost like power. "Now Yuri!" Shawn said using Kyoko to usurer his command. Yuri sent a spiral of flames at her, she was utterly defenseless. Shawn left her body before the fire could consume him as well. That split second after he'd left was time enough to create a small bolt that split the flames around her. Without hesitation she shocked Yuri so aggressively that his body became unrecognizable.

Sami and the others came to after some residual energy passed through her. Sami let out a shriek as she saw what had to have been Yuri's body crumble to a cinder. "No!" Sami sent every bit of energy she had at her sister. Whatever love was left between them was gone now; Sami was aiming to kill. Doyle watched not really knowing what else to do. He looked over the scene and saw that Erik had created a thermal shield around himself and Ani. Then he saw a clump of ash. Something fell apart inside him; he couldn't let Ani suffer any more. And he couldn't let her see another death. Something bubbled inside of him and he let that something fly free at Kyoko and Sami. It was like starlight that had been collected and it was strong enough to send both women flying. Alamimo shouted across the way "what the hell is wrong with you that could have been her shot. It could have ended all this you fool!" Doyle looked straight at him but said nothing. Of course it would have ended things but at what coast. Kyoko stumbled around and looked at Doyle. Fear and madness mixed across her face she made a quick retreat.

**Ch.17 **

**Who's baby am I**

The team or what was left of it patched each other up and did their best to collect what was left of Yuri. They decided to set his ashes over Shashas grave so they could rest together. After the discussion over Yuri's remains Sami noticed that Ani wasn't in the room. Poor little Ani ran off to weep alone. Sami followed the sound of sobs to Zaks room. She was curled up on the bed with her hands over her eyes. Sami didn't say a word she just took her in her arms and held her. Once Ani could speak she asked a very difficult question, like most children do. "Why did Daddy die?"

Sami took a moment to think of an answer. She hoped the truth would be a good answer "Because someone evil needed to be stopped and your daddy tried to stand up to the evil and stop it."

Ani sniffled "Daddy did a good thing so he should be in heaven right with my Mommy?" Sami pulled her tighter into her chest and stroked her head.

"Yes, baby he did a good thing so he's in heaven with your mommy watching out for you." Sami whispered kindly into her ear.

"Will I have to go away all by myself now cuz mommy and daddy are in heaven?" Ani asked quietly.

Sami didn't even think twice before she spoke "No, you're going to stay with me and Doyle. We are going to take good care of you from now on" Ani was grateful to hear her say that and held Sami tight until she fell asleep. Sami tucked her under the covers and left the room after she was certain it would be alright.

Doyle was still in the front of the ship looking around outside trying to keep it together. Everyone else had dispersed to grieve as they saw fit. Sami Snuck up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his back. He let his hands slide across hers. He felt the ring on her finger and that put a little bit of light back in his heart.

He undid her arms so he could turn around to face her. "I'm sorry I should have let you end it" Doyle said apologetically. Sami placed a finger on his lips and said "No, you did the right thing I wouldn't have been able to live with my sister's death on my shoulders. There has been enough death already." She looked down then and just let herself cry. Doyle let his feelings out, sort of, by holding Sami so tight she'd probable have some kind of bruising somewhere.

One short hour later Sami's brother was at the door _alone_. Sami thought this was a curious thing considering he was supposed to bring two young girls with him. She let him in "Not that I'm not happy to see you but where are the other two?" Sami said. Then her brother turned to face her. He had one black eye and one very red cheek. Sami smiled thinking to herself Yuri would have loved this. The marks on his face defiantly had a good story. "Let me guess, you were involved with one of them and got caught with the other one." Embarrassed by the success of his sister's guess Ren looked down at his feet. Sami sauntered up to him and carefully held his face "That is quite the shiner eh." Sami led him to the kitchen and placed an ice filled napkin over his eye. Ren looked around and noticed it was very quiet. He was still pretty young when he'd first met everyone but he remembered how loud and friendly they could be. Silence was only something that came when they had a disaster. "What happened" Ren said flatly to Sami. She sat down on a stool in front of her brother and explained that Yuri had been killed. "NO!" Ren shouted and tears feel from his eyes. Sami brought him in to her chest and let him work out his grief.

After the ship was refueled Sami and Fiona prepared a nice meal so they could hold a small vigil. Every one gathered outside the ship on blankets that had been laid out. They also lit every candle they could find and placed them on the blankets. Before they ate they each took their time to say something about Yuri. They mentioned what a good father figure he was even when he didn't have the answers. That he was a good leader because he valued the lives of his team more than the success of the mission. Most of all the mentioned how much they loved him and how much they knew he loved them back. Ani also said a tearful goodbye "But don't worry daddy Sami will take good care of me because she loves me as big as you do." Alamimo even said a few kind words and he pledged to look after Ani as well as the rest of his sue do children. Ani was particularly happy to hear that her new found friend would remain by her side. It was a beautiful and bitter sweet vigil. Sami hopped that it would put the minds of the others at ease. Which it seemed to because they spent the rest of the evening reminiscing and laughing about all the things they could remember about Yuri as children. Ani played with Alamimo until she fell asleep in his arms.

As he looked at her little sleeping face a single tear fell from his eyes. At first it startled him than he realized that it was the guilt weighing on him that made him act so strangely. He leaned in and whispers in to Ani's ear "I'm sorry for not defending you from this madness my little friend." He sat rocking her for a long while till most everyone had gone to bed. Sami had been watching them the whole night "You're welcome to tuck her in if you'd like" Alamimo smiled "That sounds nice but I think that's a job for her new parents" and he laid her in Doyle's arms. Doyle stood there awkwardly at first but then he looked down at her sweet sleeping face and something just clicked. She felt like a perfect fit in his arms. Like this should have been the life he chose instead of wasting time with people like Van Rook. He looked back at Alamimo and Sami could see the two men had found the connection they needed to be comrades.

Doyle placed her down gently and pulled on the covers. He pushed back her mousey brown bangs and kissed her forehead. Sami gently stroked the sides of her face and placed little kisses on both cheeks. The two tip toed out of the room and made sure the door closed quietly. "You know I'm grateful that we finally have a child but I'm sad that it had to happen like this" Sami said. Doyle nodded "Yeah I know what you mean. I can't believe that I'm responsible for another life. I'm the last person most people would look at and think of as a family man" Sami placed a hand gently on his shoulder "yeah that's true but your stepping up to the plate just fine" Sami said. Then she gave him a reassuring kiss which was followed by one of her famous _looks_ and they crept down the hall to Doyle's room and reconnected.

Sami curled up tightly against his chest and he gently patted her hair. "Well you definitely haven't lost your touch" Doyle purred into hair. She just giggled and gave him a few of her signature kisses.


End file.
